Dreams crushed by Heartache- AMOURSHIPPING
by Mimkage
Summary: When I saw you jump off that tower to save your Pikachu I knew I had to find youI had to see you again after what you saved me at the Pokemon Summer Camp. I thought being with you would be a dream but all these years and all these friends that you've made I have to wonder when did this dream that I used to cherish turn into a nightmare? Ash? Amourshipping Possible Lemon later
1. Chapter 1

"I once thought that being with you would be a dream... that with you by my side I will never lack the strength to continue on... However, people do say that fantasies rarely come true... almost always dying for one reason for another... That reality is harsh... I guess I didn't believe them... and now I suffer the consequences... I never thought that chasing you and being with you... would scar my heart so... "

I remember when this began just about two months ago. Me, Serena, and the rest of my good friends, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash were heading to a nice little beach city on a beautiful, warm summer's day. You see, while I was practicing my performance for my next Kalos Queen competition Ash had received a phone call... at the time I thought nothing of it since he often got calls from his mother or from this person named Professor Oak so I just kept practicing, letting Clemont and Bonnie watch and give me pointers. I had just finished fine tuning my performance for the day when Ash came running out with the biggest, goofy... handsome smile on his beautiful face... whenever he smiled, I couldn't help but smile too... it let me know that everything was okay... However, if I had known at the time what that smile really meant I'm sure I wouldn't be as happy.

"Hey guys! You want to go have a beach day?" He asked us eagerly. I admit, I was a bit startled... Ash was never the type to want to kick back and relax unless his Pokémon needed a good rest or during lunch time. Soon, however, we figured out why. It turned out that a very good friend Ash used to travel with in the Unova region was coming over to Kalos for a visit. Apparently they were staying at a nice hotel by the beach in a city that was only a stone's throw away from where we were now. So, in a moment of excitement he and this mysterious friend of his organized a meeting where we would meet them at a fun, relaxing vacation day on the beach! Though he did kind of invite us without really asking we were still very excited to go! While Clemont and Bonnie were excited mostly for meeting this friend of his I was more looking forward to finding a nice bathing suit and spend the day swimming in the ocean... hopeful that I might even catch Ash's eye for once... but more than that I looked forward to seeing Ash in a bathing suit with his slightly toned and tanned chest exposed for me and the rest of the world to see... The thought was enough to make me blush right then and there which earned a concerned look from Clemont.

"Serena, you're turning red! Do you feel okay?" He asks as Bonnie jumps around in excitement with her cute little Dedenne and Ash chuckles as he watches her. Quickly I dismissed it, claiming that I was just so very excited to meet a good friend of Ash's. Thankfully Clemont and Bonnie had no idea of how I felt for our favorite Pokemon Master in the making... lucky because if they knew then I'm afraid of what they would think of Ash for acting the way he did.

The next day we set out to go meet up with Ash's friend in the Pokemon Center in the next town over, taking advantage of the cool air of the early morning to keep us from growing tired from the long trip. After all, it was the middle of summer and the midday heat could get so bad that someone could get a heat stroke. As mentioned before, the town wasn't too far away but on foot it still took us a day to get into town. We would have made it sooner under my, Ash and Bonnie's endurance but the same couldn't be said for Clemont. He was a very brilliant boy, though his inventions did almost always fail, but when it came to physical endurance he wasn't exactly Ash levels of boundless energy. So about 2/3 of the way there we noticed he began to lag severely behind as he began to run out of energy from the rough road we took. The route was faster but a bit bumpier and steep. As we walked on he began to fall more and more behind so Ash asked Clemont if we should stop and take a break. While Ash was a person who loved to push people and pokemon to their limits to get stronger he did still care about us... knowing that Clemont wasn't so athletic he showed genuine concern for him. Clemont, however, wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want Ash to be late when meeting up with his good friend since he had not seen this person in quite a while so he said that he would just rest in the shade nearby for a while until he got his strength back and the rest of us should go on ahead. We weren't so keen on leaving a friend behind but Clemont insisted, repeating over and over that he would be perfectly fine. After a bit of encouragement Ash and I decided to go on ahead, however, Bonnie decided to stay behind with her brother since she was concerned about him. While they do fight quite a bit I actually find it really sweet how much the two cared for one another. I am an only child so I never knew what it was like to have a sibling looking out for me. You know, now that I think about it Ash doesn't have any siblings either... guess it was just one of the few things we have in common.

Anyways, after promising to buy Bonnie a very cute swimming outfit me and Ash head out, walking the rest of the way. At first I didn't really notice it but after walking with Ash for a while I realized it was just me and him... all alone... the thought made me blush slightly as I had only been alone with Ash once before... though now I find it kinda dumb since Pikachu was still there so we weren't really all alone... just the heat of the moment I guess. The realization didn't last long as we got into town however since as soon as we entered the city I found a swim suit that was so pretty I just had to stop and look at it. I know cloths, fashion and shopping wasn't really Ash's thing but I just couldn't help myself. The outfits in all the shops were just so amazing and beautiful I had to stop and look. Of course, Ash was in a hurry so he said, "Hey, Serena... how about while I go look for my friend you go shopping for some clothes or something? I mean, you did promise Bonnie you would find her a nice swim suit."

Deciding it was the best course of action we split up with me instantly running into the shop to find a swim suit for me and Bonnie that was sure to please! If I needed a second opinion I could ask my always insightful and helpful Braixen for it. I remember I was so full of glee in that moment that I had completely forgotten about Ash's friend waiting for us at the Pokemon Center...

I'm pretty sure if I did know... I wouldn't have been nearly as happy...


	2. Chapter 2 Connections

"When you smiled I always saw myself sharing that smile... It let me know everything was okay. When you cheered for me I was encouraged to try my best at, not only my Kalos Queen contests, but at everything I did. With you by my side I never lacked the strength to get through every hardship we endured... You are very special to me... Irreplaceable... but then I wonder something that brings me fear whenever I think of it... What am I to you?"

"Hehehe, What do you think Braixen? It looks amazing doesn't it?" I remember saying to my favorite fire fox friend as I modelled some gorgeous swimsuits for her. In response she cries out her name in delight, seemly agreeing with me. On my own there was no way I could pick out just one outfit since the shop I was in was chock full of beautiful swim wear for not only girls but for boys as well. I knew that the outfit I choose from here would be the one that I would wear at the beach, showing it off to Ash in hopes that he would like what he saw so naturally, for me, perfect was the bare minimum. Thankfully I had the assistance of my always helpful partner Pokémon Braixen who helped me to narrow down my choices to two very attractive suits. The first one was a two piece suit, showing off more skin, with a blazing fire theme to it. Splashes of red, yellow and orange covered the bikini like flames bursting out from the center front and back of both parts of the swim wear. The second one was a one piece that showed less skin but it had a very calm, cool theme with some nice blue and green waves on it.

"Oh, they're both so lovely... I can't just choose one..." I mumbled to myself, looking at the two pieces as I debated in my head. Soon, it struck me like a Ryhorn when I glanced over to a suit similar to the second one but smaller and with a pretty little skirt. "Oh my! This would look so cute on Bonnie!" I thought to myself as I picked it out. Luckily it was her size. So right then and there my ever loyal Braixen and I walked over to the counter, bought the fire themed swimsuit for me and the cool themed suit for Bonnie and left the door content and excited. Braixen, being my first Pokemon knew very well what I felt for our favorite Pokemon Master in the making and knew very well what I was planning since it was as obvious to see as the smile plastered on my face. I just couldn't help myself.

"Tomorrow, Braixen, everyone is going to be at the beach! I can't wait for us four-... No wait... five of us to play with you guys tomorrow." It was then I first thought of Ash's mysterious friend since the phone call yesterday. To be honest I just kind of brushed it aside but now I was curious as to who this person was. I knew very well that Ash had been to several different regions before and that he had many great travelling friends to accompany him... but beyond some guys named Brock and Cilan, which he mentioned when comparing Clemont's amazing cooking to theirs, he's never really told us much about them. All he told us about this friend of his was that they really loved Dragon Types and hated the cold. Soon, I made it to the Pokemon Center as I stayed deep in my thoughts. Thankfully the doors were automatic or I would have slammed right into them. "Braixen, thanks for helping me. Let's let Nurse Joy check you out and restore your strength for tomorrow. Okay?" Braixen replied with a happy squeal, returning back to her pokeball. Shortly after I dropped her off along with my other pokemon to be checked out by Nurse Joy. "Umm... Excuse me but have you seen a Boy with black hair in a red hat... he has a Pikachu with him?" I asked as I didn't see Ash nor his mysterious friend anywhere in the Center. "Yes, I have seen him in fact. He's at the battle field behind the Center with three other people... Two of them had blonde hair and the other had purple hair." Judging by how long I spent in the shop sorting through suits I assumed that the two blonde haired people were Bonnie and Clemont, I was very relieved to hear they made it alright, as for the purple haired person, I assumed that must be Ash's visiting friend. "Probably battling back there... Hehehe I wouldn't put it pass him, silly Ash. Thank you very much." I say as I rush out to meet up with the rest of the gang. As I did I could hear my remark from before being proven as Ash called out an attack. "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" I giggled slightly as I peak over past the side of the Pokemon Center building.

For a moment I just hung back, watching him as he battled. I guess it would seem kind of creepy for me to just be watching him like this from afar... especially since we were friends but I couldn't help but watch him. His face had an expression of deep focus, an expression he only got when in a tough battle or situation. His eyes were so intense, his attention completely at the battle against an opponent I couldn't see. For once I would love for him to look at me with those eyes for just seeing him... like this...from where I stood made my heart melt into a warm puddle. I could feel the Beautifly fluttering in my stomach as I watched him closely, taking in every detail of his expression... the way his eyes narrow, the look of deep thought... all the while keeping an excited smile spread out across his beautiful face. I dare not ruin this look by interrupting him now. I would have loved to just keep watching him like that... but the voice that followed his made me step out further for the voice was a shocking one... it belonged to a girl.

"Axew! Dodge and use Dragon Rage!"

A girl with wild, purple hair that seemed like it would snap her spine just by swinging it around as she did and chocolatey brown skin that stood out against her light yellow and pink clothing battled with as, commanding her Axew rather masterfully. Ash had never mentioned that he travelled with other girls before though I guess I shouldn't be surprise... there are only so many boys in the world... it was bound that he would travel with a girl or two. Watching her I noticed something rather interesting about her as she battled with Ash... she seemed to have a look almost exactly the same as the one Ash had... it was almost like they were in sync, matching each other's hits blow to blow. The battle was very intense with both Pikachu and Axew giving it their all as they unleashed their massive powers against each other. It was so overwhelming and this was the middle point, who knows how long this battle went on before I made it here. Just watching them now I could tell this was a very even match up with neither trainer willing to back down.

"Pikachu! Use Electro ball to block the attack and use the energy to jump in the air!" Commanded Ash which his loyal partner, Pikachu swiftly obeyed. He used his electro ball attack to disperse the beam. Taking advantage of the blast energy to jump up high in the air.

"Well Ash, looks like you aren't as much as a kid as I thought!" said the purpled haired girl as the dust tossed up into the air by the aftermath spread throughout the battle field. She smirked at him through the dust, sweating a bit from the intensity of the match.

"Hehe, you're not that bad either... Iris. Happy to see Johto's has only made you stronger!"

Ash smirked back at her, seemly so connected in that single moment that I couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy. Me and Ash... we've never battled before because I'm sure if we had a battle an intense and as tough as this one he would pulverize me in an instant... I could tell it was down to the wire with just a single attack left in both Pokemon... it was winner take all.

"It has! It's made me strong enough to beat you into a pulp! Axew! Use Giga Impact! Full power!" yells the girl named Iris, her Axew gathering its power as streaks of purple and gold surround the tiny dragon pokemon. Suddenly, like a rocket it launches straight at Pikachu with the force an Agron.

"We'll see about that! Pikachu! Use Electro ball, form it in front of you and nose dive with Quick Attack!" Pikachu did as it was told, forming a ball of electricity and slams right into it with quick attack, forming what I could only describe as a bullet of gold and white as the two pokemon head towards each other fast. The moment the two Pokemon collide a powerful wave of energy blasted through the area, being so powerful that it shook the trees, ripping leaves from the branches. It was so intense I had to shield my face from the sheer power these two pokemon released upon impact. I could feel the ground under me shake and crack under their powers. I couldn't believe this! This was more intense than the time Ash fought at the Mega Lucario at the Shalour Gym, almost as if that battle was child's play and I didn't even get to see most of this battle!

After the energy settled I could finally remove my arms away from my face, watching as the dust settled from around the field. I could see it, Ash and Iris staring out into the field in anxiety as they waited for the smoke to go away and revealed who won...it felt like an eternity. As it cleared both Pikachu and Axew stood, very battered and damaged from their dangerous attacks. They just stood there, panting and staring at each other. As to how they kept up was beyond me, it seemed impossible that either of them had even that much power left in them. They shared one last smirk before collapsing on the field. Clemont ran to the center of the field as he was the referee for this battle, looking down to the two pokemon as he announced the results. "Both Axew and Pikachu are unable to battle! Thus this battle is a draw!" It seemed even he was shocked by the sheer power show he had just witnessed as he also lost to Ash but the fact that Iris could match him like that... it was just so unbelievable... Both trainers relax, going to their fallen Pokemon to praise them for their good job during the battle.

"Good job, Axew! I'm so proud of you!" Says Iris as she carries her Axew like a baby so it could relax and rest as she carries it. As the group walk back to the front of the Pokemon Center to heal their partners Iris spots me with a shocked expression.

"Oh! Hi! You must be Serena!" said the female dragon trainer happily which caused the others to turn and look at me. I'll be honest... I felt very sheepish with everyone staring at me... I didn't want to be rude so I extend my hand to greet Iris. "And you must be Ash's friend from Unova! It's nice to meet you!" I say. I did just meet this girl so there wasn't any reason to be mean to her... besides, she seemed to be a nice person. Maybe she could tell me some things about Ash that can help me out later. "Serena! There you are! Where were you?" Asked Ash as he carried his Pikachu in his arm. "W-well... I had a hard time choosing which swimsuit to buy... they were all so cute~" Ash chuckles at me but then remembers. "Oh, Iris... we should get our Pokemon to Nurse Joy..."

"Oh, right! Let's go!" The two run inside, leaving me, Clemont and Bonnie alone outside. While I did feel a bit jealous at the time I had no idea that this development would lead to the worse pain I would ever know...


	3. Chapter 3 Stranger

"So many people have walked by your side... every new one I find puts my heart in a bind... When I look at your face, one that used to seem so perfect and handsome, all I see now is misty... Slowly I could feel my heart freezing over like an Iris struck by a sudden strike of snow in May. I wait for the light of dawn to warm me and bring Serenity back to me... But I can't deny it now... Ash... I know nothing about you. To me you're a complete Stranger"

I remember reaching my room and closing it behind me that evening, leaning against the door as I try to process the events of earlier. Yes, I was thinking about the battle between Iris and Ash I witnessed but also about what had occurred after that...

"Nurse Joy, can you heal our Pokemon please?" Asked Iris as she approaches the front desk with Ash and the rest of us behind her. After the battle they were completely out of juice and badly injured. "Oh my, that battle you had must have been quite a struggle! Of course, I'll have them checked out and restored right away... Wigglytuff! Bring out a hospital bed please!" Cried nurse Joy as a big, pink, Wigglytuff came out from the back with a hospital table. Both Ash and Iris placed their tired pokemon on it and watched them get wheeled away as they were going to get treated in the back room. As we waited we sit at a booth, just talking mostly about Ash and Iris's travels through the Unova and it was rather interesting. I picked up on the fact that Iris loved to call Ash a kid and while he was a bit childish I disagreed. Ash was a much matured boy in my eyes, having the traits of a hero and a love for all his pokemon that was rivaled by none. Yes, he acted childish but why was that a bad thing? It's his inner child that makes his so unique, compassionate and wonderful... Anyways, I'm getting off the subject.

"So your Serena, the one Ash kept talking about over the phone right?" Asked Iris as she extends her hand. "Sorry about the quick intros last time... we didn't really hold back so..."

"Oh! I could tell! That battle was so intense! One of the most intense battles I've ever seen Ash in! It's fine!" I reply, being as friendly as could be. At the time I suspected nothing. Of course they would battle so well, they travelled longer together than we have and besides, Iris was more of the 'down in the dirt' kind. There was no need for me to lose my cool... at least, not at the moment.

"I'm happy you liked it! I trained for months in Johto, fighting every dragon type trainer I glanced at! I would have won if it wasn't for dumb luck..." Ash quickly swung his head to face her, giving her an annoyed look. "Oh!? Then maybe next time we battle I'll use my whole team not just Pikachu!"

"Sure! What stopped you from doing that before?!" I could see the sparks fly and it made me giggle a bit until I realized something odd... Iris and Ash... They acted so much like each other... Both love to battle and train a lot... both are wilder and like open areas... Maybe it was just me...Anyways, once the drama cleared I noticed Iris look at me then at Bonnie with a devilish smirk. "Oh Ash? Doubling up now are you?" We all tilt our heads in confusion, even Ash, as we did not know what she talked about.

"You know, doubling up! Before you used to travel with only one girl at a time and now two?" That remark caught my attention hook, line and sinker as I was interested in what she implied.

"You mean, Ash's had more female travelling companions before?" I asked but instantly realized it was a horrible idea to have done so. Iris leaned back in her chair, smirking as she continued. "Of course! You didn't think you were the only two did you?" Both me and Bonnie looked at each other then back at Iris as she continued to speak. "Haven't you ever noticed that strange lure Ash always uses when fishing? The one shaped like an orange topped girl? That was from a girl named Misty...you're first travelling companion right Ash? I remember you talked about her a couple of times while traveling with you..."

"You mean this one?" Ash pulled out the lure of a girl flashing a peace sign from his bag, holding it up for us to see. "I haven't used it yet since... I only save it for when nothing is really biting..." He help the lure in the palm of his hand, looking at it with a soft and reminiscent expression, almost as if just the memory of the girl made him very happy, "... Misty was the kind of girl who was a bit scary and demanding but... she's a true friend who never gives up on you... who'll always stay by your side... she had this knack for making friends just with her smile..." Ash closes his eyes, holding the lure close to his chest, "I kinda miss her... I haven't seen her in a long time..."

There it was again, that sharp, horrible pain in my chest. It burned so horribly but I ignored it... however, anyone with two senses could see my eyes show my pain... unfortunately, a person that fit that bill was right here and, unknown to me, noticed my pain filled expression.

"Aww that's sweet... very semimetal... just like a kid~"

"URGH! I'm not a Kid!" yelled Ash as he places the lure back in his bag, more annoyed than before. "So I care about my friends, sue me..." Bonnie peaked into Ash's bag, looking at the lure when she saw something else that interested her. "Ash, what that ribbon in your bag for? Did you do a pokemon performance too?

Ash looks down into his bag, smiling even wider as he pulls out a ribbon that seemed to have been cut in half... almost as if it had another half. "Oh! Speak of the devil! This was from another great friend of mine... After Misty I went to the Hoenn region, which was popular with something called Pokemon Contest which are kinda like Pokemon performances but are more based on the pokemon's moves and skill than the trainer's. When I got there I met this girl named May and back then she absolutely hated pokemon! She just wanted to get one so she could travel around! Anyways, as I made it to Hoenn Pikachu got really sick and May helped me save it... soon after that we decided to travel together with Brock and her little brother Max... This ribbon was won by both of us in a tie after her biggest performance... it was my Septile against her Blazekin and I have to say... it was one of the most intense battles I ever had... After the contest Septile sliced the Ribbon in half so I carry this one to always remember her..."

"Aww that's so sweet Ash!" Replied Bonnie with sparkles in her eyes.

Burning... burning... I could barely take it... Ash never told me about any of this... Not about Misty, May, pokemon contests... he didn't even mention the fact he has a Septile... Why? Why does my chest feel like it was on fire? I had to clench the bottom part of my dress just to keep myself from exploding. I was so focused on trying to contain myself I didn't even notice the eyes looking at me... a pair of deep, rich blue eyes...

"Oh and don't forget about Dawn, Ash! Wasn't she a Coordinator to?" Added Iris, adding another girl to the already growing pile.

"Yeah, she was but she was a piece of work... Not as stubborn as Misty but she could give her a run for her money... Dawn was a lot nicer and loved fashion... Kinda like you Serena actually... except with blue long hair..." not helping... "I had to teach her a lot of things since she was a new trainer but boy was she a trooper. She never gave up, no matter what life threw at her! When it was all set and done she was so good at what she did her Buneary got a job as a model for a magazine! I think she said she was going to send me the latest issue soon... when she does I'll show it to you guys!" Mercy... I beg of you... mercy..."Surprisingly, she was the one who showed me that Contests and gym battles mash up pretty well! She showed me a bunch of cool battle tricks during her practices that spinning move Pikachu does and something we called a counter shield... I'll show you guys sometime!"`` How could this be?! How could the boy I loved with all my heart have so many things I didn't know of?! These girls, his feelings about them, what they showed him and he them?! What else didn't I know?! How much did I actually know about him?! I-it's like... I was in love with a total stranger! How did this happen... How much did I really know?...

"Wow Ash! You have a lot of friends... a lot of lady friends..." said Clemont which caught everyone off guard since he had been silent for the entire talk, almost as if he was focusing on something else. "Yeah he does, and now with you guys... he has like what... 5, 6 lady friends? If you keep this up Ash you'll have so many girlfriends that you won't be able to tell them apart anymore!" At that second I shoot up to my feet as those words felt like a Giga Impact to my chest at full force followed by an Explosion. I could feel everyone staring at me and I mean everyone... even the people just hanging in the Pokemon center but I didn't care. For a moment I just stood there, suffering from the recoil damage. "I... have something I have to do for tomorrow... excuse me... I'm sorry... "I felt so... broken at that point, burnt out and lacking of any energy. Slowly I slipped out from my seat, walking to the door and leaving the center without a single word with every eyeball glued onto me, almost as if I walked death row. As I made it to the sidewalk, a bit ways from the pokemon center entrance I booked it, running as fast as I possibly could to the hotel we were to stay in. My chest was bursting, burning and felt like fireworks made of lava released inside it. I've never felt anything this horrible before, such a soul crushing, heart breaking pain that I couldn't even withstand it. I don't recall much of what happened in the trip except for the need to get far away... to run as far away as my legs could take me, pushing people out of my way as I did. Was I crying? I couldn't tell you since I honestly don't remember...

But I do remember reaching my room and closing it behind me that evening, leaning against the door as I try to process the events of earlier. Yes, I was thinking about the battle between Iris and Ash I witnessed but also about what had occurred after that... that painful, horrible talk. After making it here... All I could do was sink to my knees and sob as loud as I've ever cried before. This pain was so horrible, betrayal, confusion, heartbreak, the three deadly assassins targeting my heart and beating it to nothing more than dust in the wind. I couldn't even say his name without yelling in sobs and tears. For hours I sat there by my door, releasing a storm that raged inside my entire being and unleashing the furious flood waters from it in waterfalls through my eyes. I have no idea when I stopped... All I know was that once the storm's fury, the volcano's eruption, the Dragonite's outrage subsided I fell asleep on the floor, coiled up like an injured pokemon...I might as well have been...


	4. Chapter 4 False Hope

"Learning all these things about you... doesn't change my feelings for you and it makes me feel like a fool. With all these wonderful friends lined up before me... I know I'm not your number one... I know I'm not your first choice... Not once have you seen me as more than a friend... and that's why I feel a fool... why can't I not see us as just friends?... "

I'm not sure when I woke up, likely very early the next day since the sun had yet to rise beyond the horizon to greet it's people to a new day. As I use my arms to push myself up I realize that I had slept on the ground, coiled up like a baby and my hair as messy as... HIS I guess.

"Aww, snap out of it Serena... You're overreacting..."

I brush my hair with my hands, getting back to a slightly more favorable shape. Slowly, I began to stand but my body was just so unstable and wobbly from my night of storms and pain. While I physically didn't receive any injuries I could feel my heart hurt from the recoil of my Wild charge last night. However, it was a good thing I had a slow start because if I didn't I wouldn't have noticed a note that had been slipped under the door. "Hmm?" I pick it up as I finally manage to stand on my unstable legs. Thanks to the odd position I slept in my legs had become very numb and shaky so I had to sit on the bed in the room just to keep from falling over. As I sit I begin to read the note left for me. Judging by the handwriting I assumed it was left by Clemont.

"Serena

Since you hadn't returned last night after leaving I picked up your pokemon from Nurse Joy," At that moment I slapped my hand against my forehead for leaving without them. I felt so horribly for just running off without even picking up my pokemon... as if I didn't feel like much a fool already...

"I don't know what happened last night but after you ran off we got really worried about you. You didn't even answer your door last night when I tried to return your pokemon. I'm pretty sure you don't really want to talk about what happened last night but if you need someone to talk to I'm here... you can pick up your pokemon in the morning. I hope you'll feel better tomorrow for our beach trip... We decided to head out for that at around 7am. -Clemont"

I sigh as I plop down onto the bed. I knew it was nowhere near 7am, more likely it was around 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning but I couldn't go back to sleep... my head hurt too much with the thoughts buzzing around in there like an angry hoard of Beedrill. Since Ash told us about this little vacation I was so excited to take part in it and just hang out at the beach with him, Bonnie, Clemont and whoever this friend was. However, now I don't want to do anything now... that talk last night just zapped everything I had from me. Just recalling what Iris said made my blood boil and the worse part about it was that she said it so casually... "Yeah he does, and now with you guys... he has like what... 5, 6 lady friends? If you keep this up Ash you'll have so many girlfriends that you won't be able to tell them apart anymore!" I just couldn't take it. I knew it was a joke, I knew she just referred to all the friends Ash has made that just happened to be female but to say that after hearing how highly Ash praises them... It makes me wonder if I'm just lost in the sea of girls he's met that have, not only accomplished more than I, but also are more memorable than me... I mean, what do I have that's worth mentioning? All I can think of is maybe the fact I met him when he was very young but beyond those 15 minutes of childhood bliss there really isn't much else.

I guess it doesn't matter now, I should at least try to have fun today for their sake... Clemont sounded to be very worried about me judging by his letter so, if only this once, I'll have to battle through my depression and have fun. Though now I see that doing that was just adding oil to the flames... If I thought the pain I suffered now was bad it wouldn't be as bad as the pain I would suffer at the end of all this.

After staring at the ceiling a while longer I finally get up and wobble my way to the bathroom for a bath. Before I knew it I was done and wearing a beach robe, ready to have summer beach fun. As I finished placing the final details on my short, honey colored hair with beautiful red ribbons on either side of my head I smiled happily. It seemed that long bath was just what I needed to clear my mind, for a while at least. As I finished I noticed that my shoulder strap had become loose somehow so try to adjust it, sliding the bikini off my right shoulder so I could easily reach it when I hear a knock on my door followed by Ash opening the door without hesitation "Serena, you ready?" Naturally I threw my robe back on in a deep blush. Why? Well, mostly because the right side of my chest was exposed as I had removed it to adjust the strap. "A-Ash! Don't j-just come in l-like...err... I'm just adjusting the straps... almost done..." I couldn't bring myself to yell at him for some reason but I was still very embarrassed from him just bursting in with little warning. However, it seemed that Ash had no idea what was going on as he didn't see. Being that my face was completely covered in a deep blush I refused to look at him so I had no idea he was standing there in just swimming shorts which was a good thing since I'm sure if I had seen him I would have fainted right there and then. "Errr... okay... when you're done we'll be down stairs waiting... okay? Oh and here are your pokemon...I'll just put them on the counter..." He said, seemly picking up my odd behavior as he scratches the back of his head. "Y-yes! I shouldn't take too long... thank you"

For a solid minute he just stood there, silent, just staring at me. It felt so odd with those eyes of his glued onto me without moving at all. That minute felt like an hour to me as the silence overtook us, only to be finally broken.

"Serena... I..."

"Ash! Hurry up! A Slowpoke could move faster than you!" cried Iris from down the hall, interrupting what Ash wanted to say to me. "A-ah... Yeah! Coming!" He looked at me one more time before running off and allowing silence to walk right back into the room. I don't know, it felt like he wanted to say something important to me but I couldn't linger on that now... I had to go...

"Common Dedenne! Let's go swimming!" Cried the always happy and energy filled Bonnie as she ran quickly towards the water with her pretty little swimsuit skirt swaying in the light beach breeze. "Bonnie! Come back here! You still have to put on your sunscreen!" yelled Clemont as he ran after his happy-go-lucky sister with the sunscreen in hand. Of course, while that madness went on me, Ash and Iris prepared our spot on the beach with our beach towels and giant umbrella that looked like a Quaqsire from above. All the while Iris and Ash spoke to each other happily, seemly talking about some battle Tactics and such things. Me? As the others did their own thing I kept my robe on as I was quite nervous about what Ash would think about my suit. Since yesterday I have it stuck in my head that I wasn't worthy and had begun to question everything about the things I did to attract his attention. Sitting on a beach towel, I was so stuck in my thoughts that I just kind of stopped paying attention to anything around me as I hugged my knees to my chest. I was like that for a few minutes until Ash touched my shoulder which made me jump out of skin out of shock. "A-ahh..." I'm almost certain I had the most idiotic look on my face ever, like a Deerling caught in headlights. "S-sorry Serena, didn't mean to scare you... I was just wondering if you wanted to come swim with us." Quickly I shook my head and regained my senses as I smile. "Y-yes! I'd love to... Sorry I guess I got caught in my own head again..." I swear my mind was everywhere except for here which drove me nuts. I wanted to enjoy myself but that was easier said than done...

"It's okay, here, let me help you up..."

Ash extends his hand to me which makes a memory so precious to my heart flash before me of when he saved me at Summer Camp that I instinctively took it. As I stood I retain my balance this time, not falling right into his arms like when we were younger. Instead I just stood in front of him, staring into his eyes and holding the hand he helped me with. My heart... I could feel it melt into the ground like an ice cube by a Magmar as I just stare at him. It was just a few moments but it felt like a dream come true looking at him like this. It would have been perfect if the others weren't here... Not that I didn't want them around... I just wished is was just me and Ash right now... "Ash! Serena! Hurry up!" Called Bonnie as she finished applying the last of her sunscreen with Clemont's help. Sadly, that is when the moment ended and Ash slips away from my grasp and runs to join the others. It was only a few seconds... but those few seconds made me regain hope that maybe we can be. It restored my heart to full health. Little did I know was that this was only the calm before the storm...


	5. Chapter 5 Shattered

"Ash... my faith in us is breaking... I only want to hear what you think of me... Because if those thoughts are not the same as mine then... I don't know what I would do... What do I think of you...? I love you... what about you?"

Slowly, I remove my robe, allowing it to flow freely. I knew that this was my chance, my only chance to catch his eye if only for a moment. My heart was a float on a cloud and my mind clear of worry, there was no better time. I could see Bonnie, Clemont and Ash stare at me with eyes of amazement as they saw me in that beautiful, blazing bikini that showed almost every inch of my almost perfectly kept skin. I felt on top of the world as I run towards them with their eyes glued onto me. As I entered the water Bonnie swims to me, hugging me tightly as she seemed to be the most impressed. "Wow Serena, you look soooo cute~" She squeals happily! "I agree, that swimsuit really fits you!" Added Clemont as he swam over to me. Ash was a bit farther away so Clemont took advantage of it to whisper to me. "Hey... Are you feeling okay?" I simply nod in response, smiling in order to reassure him that I felt much better now.

However, that feeling would soon be over as Iris attracted everyone's attention. "Hey guys, wait for me!" She yelled as she lets her hair lose, letting her very long hair flow down to her knees. She looked very beautiful but it seemed Ash wasn't really watching... that was until Iris threw off her beach robe. She wore a pure, white swimsuit that was one piece but had no straps and was open on the back and stomach. Iris was amazingly beautiful with her chocolate colored skin standing out so radiantly against that suit as her dark, purple hair framed her entire body like a gorgeous veil. Ash froze where he was, staring at her with wide and seemly shocked eyes and so did the rest of us. After a few moments of silence Iris blushes and scratches the back of her head nervously as she becomes bashful from the attention. At that moment, she looked so beautiful with her true beauty from inside of her shining through as a wild but kind and determined person... a kind of beauty I could never match... I couldn't believe this, not for a second but it was as clear as the day. She was bashful... and shy... but so great with pokemon and playful... Perfect for Ash... "Iris, wow you look so amazing!" said Ash as Iris finally entered the water with a blush still on her face. "Umm... t-thanks Ash... Clair helped me pick this out in Johto! It looks nice doesn't it?"

"It looks excellent on you Iris, I don't think that swimsuit would look as good on any other girl!" said Clemont as he swam over to her and Ash with Bonnie right behind him.

"Who knew that there was a girl under all that rough and tough!" teased Ash which got Iris to puff her cheeks and shove him playfully, replying with "OH? And who knew you could be such a kid!" Everyone laughs from her remark, all except me. I stood in the place I was before, looking down at the water for I couldn't watch anymore. I shivered as I bit down on my lip as hard as I could, trying to hold back my tears but... I knew... It was done now. It was clear that to me that doing all this, going after a dream where I fall in love with a person who's had more wonderful friends than anyone... I was just a friend... and that hurt... It hurt more than anything I ever had to endure. Iris was truly beautiful, soul and all just the way she was... but me... I never had the guts to even be myself around Ash. I could never connect to Ash like she could because me and him barely know each other... we're strangers to each other... all this time, the dream that I would fall in love with the boy who found me alone in the woods afraid and hurt after being startled by a poliwag was nothing more than just a dream... and finding him again all these years later was bad luck or false hope playing me like a puppet.

"So, hey, let's play Marco polo! I'll be it!" cried Bonnie which everyone agreed too happily. While they all cheered happily I just stood there nearby, nodding to show that I wanted to play just in case anyone was watching me. It was clear that no one was though because even Ash could see I was in shambles and shards, shattered by the hand of reality. As Bonnie closed her eyes and began to swim around, shouting 'Marco' the others scatter away from her and replied 'Polo'. Using this to my advantage I began to swim away as far as I could as I tried to contain the storm building up in my heart again but I couldn't do it. As I swam away tears began to flow down my face and blinding me as I swam further and further away. Soon, I was so far away I couldn't even hear Ash and the others anymore, feeling the beach get rockier under me. Soon, I bump into a fairly large rock sticking out of the water since I could not see it. My eyes were so tear stained I couldn't even see where I was anymore nor what was right in front of my face. Even so I just didn't care, I just wanted to scream and yell as loud as I possibly could. My heart was in pieces and crushed into dust, nothing else mattered to me. In desperation to hide away and I swam around the rock, finding it connected to a strange, hidden shore that was surrounded by rocks and had a large cave you could swim into. Slowly I dragged myself onto shore and began to sob as loud as I could, crying and yelling all my pain out in a more powerful struggle than before. I had no attacks left to express my pain, all I could do was struggle wildly, suffering from the horrible recoil damage from every cry and yell that escapes my body. Soon, out of pure despair I yell at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees in a pain. I could hear my own yell echo through the area.

"Polo!" cried Iris as she tried not to get caught by Bonnie as she was the last one who hasn't been caught. But her number was up with Bonnie's sharp hearing and she soon caught her in happy giggles. "Aww no, you got me!" Bonnie kept her eyes closed so is not to cheat. "Who's left?"

"Well, you got me, Ash and Iris so only Serena is left... "Clemont says and quickly scans the area to find her only to see me nowhere in sight. "WH-where is Serena?!" Ash looked around frantically, completely panicked to see me gone. "Serena? Serena?!" Suddenly, they hear my blood curling scream across the sea which makes them go into full frenzy mode.

Again, from the extreme pain I felt inside I fainted onto the sand, unaware of the sheer panic my pain filled screams brought to my friends back at the beach. From here no one could find me, crying in my sleep.

When I woke up I found myself under a sea of stars against the inky background of the sky as night time had cover over me. Slowly I stood up, using the rocks as a balance as I remembered what had occurred earlier these last two days. Some might say that I was thinking with a broken heart and that my judgement was not to be trusted but in my eyes... I knew what I had to do. It was clear that I wasn't anything more to Ash than a friend and even if he didn't love Iris I knew he had to love someone that he had travelled with before... or maybe he didn't love any of them at all... All I knew was that I wasn't even in the running for his heart. Thinking of it like that made me very sad... and I knew if I kept traveling with him I would suffer from the constant knowledge that being with him would bring me nothing but agony from the constant reminder that we would never be. So right here right now I will thus forth travel on my own, away from Ash and the others... I'll never give my heart to anyone ever again... "I... need to tell them... But..." I swim around the corner and slowly sneak back onto the main beach. Upon walking up the beach I find the beach stuff we had set up still here which gave me my biggest clue to book it as fast as humanly possible. If they caught me now I'd have to confront them and tell them what happened... and I couldn't face Ash... not now... I just had to make it back to the hotel, pick up all my stuff and leave... much easier said than done, especially with no shoes and just a swimsuit that was covered in sandy filth. My only savoir was the fact that the Hotel was nearby but the trick was getting through here without being seen. As I got closer I used the bushes as cover, looking everywhere to ensure that I wouldn't be seen by anyone... Thankfully, because it was late not a lot of people were around right now so sneaking in was easy. I see that no one was in the lobby so I was able to rush upstairs and reach my room fairly easily. It appeared that the others hadn't returned yet, probably still searching the beach for any signs of me...

"Clemont! Look!" Cried Bonnie as she finds a clue in the sand thanks to her Dedenne. Everyone had their pokemon combing the beach for clues. "It's a red ribbon, it looks like one of the ones Serena was wearing in her hair right?!" Clemont runs over to Bonnie and looks at the ribbon closely. "Yes, it is! Ash! Iris! We found a clue!" In a frantic state Ash ran over the Clemont, grabbing him from his shoulders and looking at him with a look of clear distress. "What is it?!" Quickly Iris pulled Ash away from Clemont in order to try and keep him from stressing out Clemont. "Ash, calm down! We'll find her!"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! WE heard Serena screaming in clear pain and you want me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Ash! We won't find her if you don't chill! I know you're worried, we all are, but we're not going to get anywhere if you calm down and let Clemont do his thing okay?" He was still very distressed but still managed to calm down a bit so Clemont could focus on tying the clues he had together. "Okay... so the ribbon was here and... Hey! There's foot prints heading towards back towards town... Maybe Serena went back to the Hotel?"

"Well! Let's go!" Ash ran at full speed, not concerned at all about whether or not the others could keep up. His concern for me was his driving force and he wasn't about to stop now... if only I had known at the time... For at that moment I had just finished rinsing off the sand from my body and had changed into my travel clothing. "... "As I placed on my boots I grab my bag and prepare to leave only to stop. I couldn't just leave like this without saying anything...So, I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note for them all...


	6. Chapter 6 scattered

"I have nothing further to say to you Ash... I only wish that if you do find love... that she'll make you as happy as you did me for the short time before this trip...Unless you share my love then I beg you not chase me... This is goodbye... Ash...I'll never forget you"

Upon finishing the note I fold it in half and go towards the door to open it when I hear a loud bang on from the other side followed by a voice I didn't want to hear. "Serena!? Are you in there!? Open the Door!" I was frozen in my tracks, shivering out of pure terror... never in a thousand years would I would be so horribly terrified of a voice I used to look forward to hearing everyday "Please Serena! I just want to know that you're okay! If you're in there say something! Anything!" I backed away from the door, shivering, trying to find a way out of here. It hurt me so much to leave him begging at my door this way but I didn't have the courage to face him anymore... just to see his face would break me again... just hearing his voice makes me suffer horribly. I place the letter on the counter along with my hotel key necklace since after I get away from here they'll need them... As I searched for an exit I found it in the form of a window from the bathroom. This was my only chance as I now heard Clemont, Bonnie and Iris at the door. "Ash, let's ask for the Master Key at the front Desk!"

"I'll go, you guys stay here in case she comes out!" says Clemont as he ran to the lobby to retrieve the master Key. I was on the second story so getting down was very dangerous but I had to try. Quickly I climb out the window, reclosing it so is not to leave clues of how I got out. I stood against a wall on a very thin piece of outcropping from the building. The next room over had a tree I could climb down but I had to be careful getting there... careful and fast! So, I carefully made my way over, trying to reach the tree in time. As I reached the closest place to the tree I reached out for the branch, stretching my arm as far as it could.

"Common... common... Almost... hmmm..." I hear the door from my room swing open as Ash and the others burst in and call my name. "Serena!? Serena!?" I didn't have the luxury of time, I had to jump for it. "H-hey, it's a note!" As I jump I reach out as far as my arms could stretch, catching a branch somehow and dangling from it. I had to be fast for it wouldn't be long before they start to search for me again. Hopefully my note would keep them busy for at least a few minutes, every second I got was precious. Bellow me was a big, puffy bush and while it would not leave me unharmed it would break the fall. So I released the branch, falling straight down into the bush where my clothing was ripped and torn by the bush branches. Before anyone could look out the window I got up and ran for it, going as fast as I could towards the nearest route.

Meanwhile, Clemont reads the note while Ash and Iris look around the room trying to find any clues that might lead them to me. "It's no use, she took everything with her! It looks like she left somewhere!" sighed Iris as she finished scanning the main room. "But Why?! Why would she leave without saying anything!? Something horrible must have happened to her!" Replied Ash, still in a panic as he searches the closet. As they searched and squabbled along themselves Clemont frowns and wears a very upset look "Iris is right... Serena did leave..." He shivers, clenching the paper tightly before shoving it in Ash's face. "Here! Read it yourself!" After doing so he goes to the lobby with a very worried Bonnie, seemly mad about these events.

"C-clemont...? " Ash looks down at the note, reading it to himself. As he reads it his eyes grow wider and wider with pain and disbelief.

"Dear Ash

I once thought that being with you would be a dream... that with you by my side I will never lack the strength to continue on... However, people do say that fantasies rarely come true... almost always dying for one reason for another... That reality is harsh... I guess I didn't believe them... and now I suffer the consequences... I never thought that chasing you and being with you... would scar my heart so...

When you smiled I always saw myself sharing that smile... It let me know everything was okay. When you cheered for me I was encouraged to try my best at, not only my Kalos Queen contests, but at everything I did. With you by my side I never lacked the strength to get through every hardship we endured... You are very special to me... Irreplaceable... but then I wonder something that brings me fear whenever I think of it... What am I to you?

So many people have walked by your side... every new one I find puts my heart in a bind... When I look at your face, one that used to seem so perfect and handsome, all I see now is misty... Slowly I could feel my heart freezing over like an Iris struck by a sudden strike of snow in May. I wait for the light of dawn to warm me and bring Serenity back to me... But I can't deny it now... Ash... I know nothing about you. To me you're a complete Stranger

Learning all these things about you... doesn't change my feelings for you and it makes me feel like a fool. With all these wonderful friends lined up before me... I know I'm not your number one... I know I'm not your first choice... Not once have you seen me as more than a friend... and that's why I feel a fool... why can't I not see us as just friends?...

Ash... my faith in us is breaking... I only want to hear what you think of me... Because if those thoughts are not the same as mine then... I don't think I could ever be by your side... the pain would be too much... What do I think of you...? Well, simply put... I love you Ash... more than you'll ever know...What about you?

I have nothing further to say to you Ash... I only wish that if you do find love... that she'll make you as happy as you did me for the short time before this trip...Unless you share my love then I beg you not chase me... This is goodbye... Ash...I'll never forget you.

-Serena

P.s. Clemont, Bonnie, I'm going to miss you both very much... I hope we can meet again someday."

I've cried enough tears to fill an ocean over these last two days... and even now as I run away I shed even more tears since there's nothing worse than leaving something behind... This road I trek alone will show me what I can do... I will swim my ocean of tears to a new day... at least while I can, before I figure out that when the depths of oceans finally become shallow... it's loneliness I find... There's something inside me that hopes that Ash will follow me... but let's not kid ourselves... it's likely I'll never see him again... So this is how the story ends... me broken in half and alone...and never getting to see Ash again...

Or is it?

Perhaps someday we'll have another chance... in a time where I am more of myself and no longer afraid of being second rate... One day... but for now... All our adventures and times together... was just a Dream Crushed by Heartache...

Hi guys, It's nice to finally get speak with you since I haven't done this once in this entire Story. I hope your in for the long haul since this is only the halfway point. Yes, that's right, it's not over yet... Not by a long shot. I've been updating these Chapters fast because most of it is pre-written meaning I made and completed this story in advance... So please don't ask for changes... it's not going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7 Epiphany

"I've won another princess Key today which has made me so extremely happy! The next competition is just two days away and I could not be more excited! Braxien just evolved into a Delphox and I now have an Eevee. Together they're a very good team when performing!"

The night was very lovely as the sky was free of clouds and the air was crisp and clean with a slight breeze blowing though my hair. Now a days my hair was a bit longer, reaching down below my shoulders which fit me well. Since I travelled on my own I usually didn't sleep outdoors but the next town was still far away and I couldn't head back in the dark... So sleeping under the stars was enough for me. Pancham was here with me, snuggled next to me in order to keep me safe. After what happened three months ago Pancham has become very protective of me which was very cute but a bit troublesome. Then again, after I ran away Pancham was the only one of my pokemon who caught me in my deep depression of tears and suffrage. I was like that for roughly a month but I'm okay now... I admit it still hurts but truth was... this was for the best for all of us. He must pick up on those painful feelings still. At least that's what I think. As Pancham sleeps I lay awake, wondering what Ash and the others were up to now. I miss them so much and even now my heart yearns for Ash's warm embrace even though I never had it to begin... just that childhood nostalgia creeping up on me when I least expect it. It was late, best I go to sleep so I can make the next competition... Looking at the moon tonight, it seemed to be so bright... it made me wonder whether they watched it too..."Good night...Ash..."

Meanwhile, at the town I had just left several hours ago there stood a familiar face staring at the moon as I did tonight. Little did I know that in his hand he held my note tightly as he seemed to have reread it several times since I left the group two months ago. Softly he sighs as he leans against the wall of the Pokemon Center he, Clemont and Bonnie were to spend the night in tonight, stareing up at the sky glittering with thousands of stars showing off their glory tonight. "Serena..." After a short while Clemont soon emerged from the center, searching for Ash as it was now very late in the night.

"Ash?"

"Over here..."

Following the voice Clemont turned the corner and found Ash with the note in hand and eyes on the stars, completely silent. "Ash, it's getting really late and it's a bit chilly... don't you want to get rested for your next gym battle in the next town? We'll be reaching it tomorrow Afternoon..." There was no response from him which left the atmosphere very tense and as quiet as night usually was. Slowly Clemont approaches him, leaning against the wall next to him which caused his muscle shirt wrinkle as he too looks at the glorious night sky above them and listens to the sounds of the Kricketots and Kricketunes play their evening sonnet, enhancing the night's beauty. For a long while there wasn't anything to be said between the two good friends, there was nothing but silence as they savored the evening placed before them. After a while longer someone finally speaks, breaking the peaceful atmosphere that was so perfectly painted before them.

"It's very nice tonight, beautiful... wouldn't you say so Ash?" says Clemont as he gazes upon the grassy meadow that surrounds them, revealing the softer color shades, by starlight, now revealed, "To think that such a beautiful scenery could be so easy to find and to admire yet... we rarely even recognize it's here... It makes me curious as to why now, when all is so peaceful and at rest, that we truly don't appreciate it as we should..." Saying this seemed to resonate feelings in Ash, feelings he was not familiar with... regret... he felt alone yet Bonnie and Clemont were always by his side. In his mind he was stuck deep in his thoughts, reviewing his actions over the last few months since he first made it to Kalos. "Do you think that... maybe I wasn't appreciating Serena as I should have been...? I don't know... " Ash's hands flop to his side, clenching the note in his hand tightly as his hair, freed from its hat, covered his face as he lightly bangs the back of his head against the concrete wall over and over. "Serena said not to go after her... if I didn't share her feelings... but... I don't even know what it is to 'love' someone like that. I love my Pokemon and my friends like if they were family... I just... don't understand what she meant by 'Share her feelings'..." Again silence gripped the air as Clemont thinks about a way he could respond with the Kricktune's song changing to a more of a grass whistle sound than a violin from before. Over the last two months he didn't talk much about this situation since he saw it as something Ash had to figure out on his own. Since the moment Serena joined the party he had always suspected the feelings she had for Ash but he never said a thing, it wasn't his place to do so. However, now he could see Ash was genuinely confused and concerned about Serena that not even his next gym battle mattered to him anymore. Ash had to figure out his emotions but that did not mean Clemont couldn't give him a shove in the right direction. "Say Ash... how would you describe Iris?" he asks, pulling up the pair of sweatpants he was to sleep in once this was all set and done. Ash's frown becomes clearer as he tilts his head towards Clemont, keeping his eyes covered by his hair.

"What does Iris have to do wi-"

"Just trust me Ash, do it!"

For a moment Ash thinks about what Clemont requests, just leaning there as he sighs. "I don't know... she's loud and obnoxious... kinda a wild girl and loves to mess with me... a cool friend and all... Clemont I don't really get the point to th-"

"Okay, what about Bonnie?"

Ash groans in frustration, seemly not getting what Clemont was doing or what the point of these questions were but went along with it. He had to have a reason for asking these questions so he put his trust in him. "Well... she's spunky, happy and adores pokemon... she isn't shy about expressing how she feels about things and will speak her mind no matter what... like with Iris, she's a good friend..." he says, thinking about what to say in response to Clemont's odd questions.

"Alright... just one more... What do you think of Serena?"

Ash paused for a long while, his tongue seemly caught by a Purrlion as he had been caught with his metaphorical pants down. He scrambled through his mind for responses but he found it difficult to find words to put what he thought of her forward. After a few moment Clemont chuckles which breaks Ash's scrabbling.

"It sounds like... you can't describe Serena in just a couple of words like Iris or Bonnie..." He looks back up at the moon lite sky as he let Ash ponder what he said. "I think... the day that we and Iris were talking about your friends after your battle Serena had become jealous of how you described all your friends in such a limelight... in her mind she must have thought that maybe she was inferior in your eyes when compared to all these other, wonderful female friends you've known for much longer than her... At the same time she was terrified to tell you how she felt because she feared that you would confirm her nightmares... in the end she felt so alone and isolated from the fear she began to question how much she actually knew about you and whether or not you had more behind that goofy smile of yours... I know you noticed how much pain she was in when she ran off that day from the Pokemon Center... anyone with eyes and ears could see it"

"Of course I noticed! How could I not... I... could see how much hurt she felt in her but I had no idea why... The next day I tried to tell her that if something was bothering her that she could tell me but... I got caught up in Iris that I..." Ash bites his bottom lip, realizing where his mistakes were.

"That you left her to her own devices where she slowly began to eat herself away from her pain and fear... that she couldn't even face you anymore... Of course, I'm not putting all the blame on you Ash... I admit that I wasn't paying attention to her either once Iris came into the picture... We're all to blame for Serena feeling so second rate..." Clemont sighs, trying to think of ways he could help Ash realize his feelings he knew were in there, just unable to get through to his thick skull. "But I can see she isn't second rate in your eyes... I mean, I'm sure if I asked you what you think of Shauna you could describe her easily without hesitation... so I wonder why Serena is so hard for you... I mean, they're basically the same with Shauna just having slightly darker skin and a bit more spunk..."

Ash turns his head sharply to face Clemont as those words angered him greatly. It was so sudden Clemont nearly fell over and the Kricktune ran away in sheer shock. "BASICALLY THE SAME?! NO SERENA IS NOTHING LIKE SHAUNA! Sure Shauna is spunky and great at Performances like Serena but Serena is more than that! Serena is also an excellent cook who makes pokepuffs and deserts so delicious I can't wait to dig into them whenever she makes them! She's so sweet that she'll hold in her anger for the sake of others and even cry over other's pain! She's so supportive and loving that I don't think I could ever meet a person as selfless and as genuine as her! Yeah, she can be shy at times but Serena can get passed that!" Clemont kept his surprised look as Ash continued his rant. It seemed that he had struck a nerve of some kind but perhaps it was best that he did. "I look forward to hearing her voice every night, saying 'Good night Ash' and then hearing its wonderful comforting tone again in the morning when she wakes me up and says 'good morning Ash. Did you sleep okay?' Whenever I feel down I know she'll be there giving me endless support, even through my moments of stupidity. Even if her odd views about fashion are a bit ridiculous to me I still find her very pretty in those outfits... No... Serena isn't just pretty, she's down right gorgeous and caring and kind... She's one in a billion, nothing in this world could possibly take her place... and..." Ash's eyes widen as he came to a sudden realization of great truth, feeling all these words he spoke flowing through his mouth so naturally that he didn't even need to think. Clemont gives him a reassuring smile which made it dawn on Ash that he had intentionally said what he had said in order to provoke his feelings... and it worked like a charm. The epiphany evading him for so long behind mists was now as clear as the sky above them "Serena... I... I can't function without her by my side... because I... love her." Ash's once dead eyes light up like the thousands of stars shining out tonight as he realized his true, deep feelings he felt for the straw hat girl he met in the woods all those years ago. It was then he knew what he had to do, it was as obvious as the day was bright. "I-I'm going to go look for her! I have to find her and tell her everything!" Ash turns to run off only to be stopped by Clemont. "Hey Ash, slow down!... We can look for her in the morning since it's really late... better we search well rested and alert right? In the morning we could ask where the next Kalos Queen Performance and go from there!" Of course, Clemont, being the voice of reason in Ash's word of impulse, brought up a very valid point. Ash agreed since he knew that was the best course of action and was the best chance of finding Serena as fast as possible. Tonight his mind would rush with the thoughts of her and at tomorrow's first light his legs would rush him to her side again as quickly as Crobat.

Hi guys, not often I pop in for a line in my stories... anyways, I'm here to say that congrats! You just finished the third to last chapter of this story! Keep in mind that this and several other stories were written in advance so changing them is unlikely... however, I have a feeling this ending will keep your inner reader and shipper satisfied for a while.

Before I go I have a question for everyone... what story do you want for the next installment? Keep in mind all of the stories I list are either half way done or complete... Why won't I release them in one whole? Mostly so people don't get reader's fatigue... it happens... please vote in your reviews... Love u all~~Carrie.

1\. No more hidding (Specialshipping)

2\. Red Rose Ruby (FranticShipping)

3\. Pokemon Cerise Yume (about a new Dexholder named Cerise raised by pokemon...An original story)


	8. Chapter 8 Feelings refusing to die

"All that is near us we must know can disappear in just a moment and many times I find that we always take it for granted. The dreams we've given up on could be the very thing that turns out to be our hero because a life without drive is just a bland world lacking favor. Only now that my dream is gone do I realize how much it meant to me. All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning. You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it. Maybe that's why the feelings I thought once died for you when I was with you have come back to me with a vengeance."

As soon as I arrived to town nothing but craziness unleashed itself upon me as crowds upon crowds of people swarm around the city in pure excitement. Confused at first I wandered around the large crowd of people, trying to find the shopping center only to be pushed by the people in the crowd and fall into a bush nearby. "Owww... w-what's going on?"

"It's the Autumn Festival, don't you know." The moment I heard a voice I jumped up in shock, finding that it was an elderly lady speaking to me.

"Autumn... Festival?"

"Indeed dearie, with the cooling of the seasons the leaves turn bright orange and the Pumpkaboo are plentiful... Catching the biggest one is a major part of this festival and the main reason for it. Am I to assume you're here to enter the Showcase?" The woman helps me to dust off the leaves in my clothing and hair as I stand there, a bit surprised about her knowing.

"How did you...?"

"Dearie if you're not here for the festival then I must assume you're here for the Showcase, it's the only other thing that's news worthy here in our little town.. Well, other than our gym but that's beyond the point...! You seem to be more of the fashionable type."

I blush slightly from being complimented, smiling at the kind woman. "T-thank you Miss... For the compliment and for the help. To answer you, yes, I am planning to enter the showcase tomorrow! My name is Serena"

"Ahh, excellent then you might be the one!" I tilt my head in confusion as I had no idea what she spoke of. Honestly, I was still rather confused about all this since all I know is that this crowd was because of a festival.

"Yes dearie! The winner of the Showcase is to be the Autumn princess this year! It was decided by the Mayor of the town which is none other than yours truly~ "The woman wraps her arm around me as her eyes are filled with the sparkles of pride, "Yes! As the Autumn Princess your job is to select the cutest, largest, smallest and most beautiful Pumkaboo from the ones submitted... Then from the four finalists the Trainers will battle against each other for the honor of being the Autumn Prince and stand among the side of the Princess for the final Parade! Ohh I would be so excited if you were to go and win~" She lets me go, facing the throne that was being built for tomorrow "Sometimes, the autumn prince and princess become King and Queen~ Ahh, romantic~ Oh! Look, their bringing out the costumes as we speak... don't they look dashing~" I turn to face the two costumes being carried to a building destined to be the Showcase stage and I had to say, I was very impressed. It seemed the colors of autumn were incorporated perfectly into its design and the crown that when with it looked like a smoother version of the King's Rock. The costume for the prince was rather dashing too, having similar colors but with a splash of blue on the jacket. As I stared at them my mind wandered, imagining myself in that costume with all those people staring at me with love and admiration. "You know...I wouldn't mind giving it a shot..." It was so beautiful any girl could wear it and look fabulous. Soon, my mind went over to the other where a fantasy came into my mind.

I was a princess on a throne, alone and sad when suddenly a boy throws open the doors of the hall, approaching me with such an intense expression on his face, one I loved very much, especially with those Topaz eyes glued onto me. His jet black hair perfectly fit his slightly tanned skin, breathtaking was the only word I could describe for him.

Slowly he approaches my throne, bringing with him a ray of sun shine that had been missing from my kingdom for a long while, a familiar, warming light that was once here at a time but was now gone. Yes, this boy, no, this man was the moon, shining against my dark and jeweled sky and bringing beauty to my life. As he came closer I stood, stepping down the steps to meet him and see him before me. As we approached each other he stops only an arm's length away and holds my hand so delicately and sweetly that I couldn't help but blush and smile. His face was blurred by his light but his eyes were still as clear as could be.

"Oh fare prince of the sun, one who's brilliant light and warmth melts the frigid darkness of my cold Kingdom walls and of my heart. I feel as if your brightness was once showered here before only to have vanished... oh how many long days have I waited for your warmth... Please, fair prince of the light, won't you honor thy princess of the night by revealing your face to me?"

He places his arm around me and pulls me close as he hugged me in a tight embrace. For the first time in many months I feel my heart beating within me like a wonderful wave of spring after my winter.

"My dear sweet Serena..."

My eyes widen as that voice comes to my ears, I knew that voice, how could I not for it was one that brought my torment for the last three months I've been gone. Now his face was as clear as could be he looks down at me with a serious look.

"A-ash?"

"My sweet Serena... I haven't light for you anymore..."

From behind him Iris, dressed in a white dress and veil along with other girls appear, leaning onto him in a soft giggle.

"I only came to say, you are a great friend..."

No...No... Please, not again! I can't, that feeling! I can feel it burning again so deep in my soul like a torch relighting inside and burning over my old wounds and scars yet to heal.

"Only a friend to me... my light cannot be yours... my light now belongs to..."

"SERENA!"

I hear the Mayor's voice snap me back reality. Nervously I look around, realizing I had been caught in a day dream. "Are you okay Dearie? You started to space out and..." I look at her, confused as to what she meant to say next. "And?"

"Crying"

"Crying...?" I turned to face a window where I could see she was right, tears flowed down my face in streaks without me even realizing it. I was so utterly shocked that I would just start to tear up like this but... then again... the painful scars of lost dreams and love isn't something that is easily healed. My mother told me that but... I guess I was just too busy ignoring her to hear her advice. In that instant I wiped the tears away, pretending they weren't there at all as I came up with an excuse for them emerging. "A-ah I-I have allergies... Yep, my sinuses are flaring up! Better go buy some medicine for tomorrow! Thank you so much Miss Mayor, bye!" Swiftly I walked away and as soon as I was out of sight I ran for it, hiding behind a thick tree where I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

"No... No... WHY?! IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS WHY DO I STILL CRY WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT HIM?! UUURRRAAHHHHH!" I banged my head against the tree as hard as I could, feeling my brain rattle inside my head. I was so drained mentally, physically and emotionally I couldn't even think straight anymore. All I could do was yell and cry in agony. Three months and the pain had not even diluted one bit, all I managed to do was ignore it. Slowly I slide down to my knees, pressing my head hard against the tree as more and more tears feel down my face from my eyes like rivers.

"Why?..."

Meanwhile, back at the entrance of town there was my Prince of the Sun, arriving here alone with only his Pokemon, it was Ash. Back in the previous city he had asked Clemont if he could come find me alone since he wanted to tell me everything with nothing in his way, no holds bar. Judging by the fact he was alone here now should give you the answer as to what Clemont response was. He and Bonnie had decided to return to Luminous City and visit their father while Ash handled Serena.

He was covered in sweat and struggling to catch his breath as he had ran the entire road here to catch up with me. He could barely stand and yet, like me, he battled the crowds searching for any sign of me anywhere among these people.

"Serena!? SERENA?!" He yelled over and over as he forced his weakened and tired body through the people here. However, not even Ash could make his body go forever and as soon as he found a clearing he fell to his knees, wheezing and panting heavily from overworking his legs to the brink.

"Shit... I have to find her... SERENA WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled as loud as he could, his Pikachu trying to keep him from doing anything that could hurt him. Suddenly, just like what happened to me, the voice of an elderly woman was heard... Saying...

"Hello young man"


	9. Chapter 9 Distraction

"I guess it was unavoidable that we would cross roads again. After all, the roads we follow are very similar in steps. However, I wasn't at all prepared for this, not after the horrible pain I once felt for the fantasy I once tried to live with you. All I can do now is wonder how my heart will endure meeting with your sunny self again after being frozen solid for so long..."

The competition was intense as was the pressure to do well as I performed at my latest showcase. Because of the autumn festival twice as many girls competed in this showcase and many of them were hell bent on winning so they may be the Princess of the Festival. However, that mattered not to me. All I wanted was to win this competition so I would be one step closer to my dream of being Kalos Queen.

So I let those silly girls daydream about being a princess and meeting their handsome prince, after all, I had let go of such silly fantasies a long time ago. Life isn't a fairytale, as cliché as that is, and trying to chase a fairytale will only leave you following footprints that go in circles forever. I don't have time to be chasing false hopes.

I put on my best, using Eevee and Pancham in this competition for their combo of cuteness was perfect for a showcase like this. With their cuteness and my fashion sense we easily made it to the second round, crunch time. The girls performing this time around were so... scary... their expressions were so serious, as if they didn't enjoy this at all and only entered for the prize and the crowd could tell as their performances had a powerful, intense feeling that was very unsettling for the crowd. Softly I sighed to relax myself as I always felt nervous before a performance but as long as I and my pokemon have fun that's all that matters.

"Serena, it's time," Says a particularly well dressed woman as she enters the back room. I nod and stand up to give my pokemon one more pep talk.

"Okay guys, let's go enjoy ourselves! Play and have fun!" Both of the small pokemon squeal in delight and run behind me as we head to the stage. The lights, the camera, the crowds, it was all so natural and amazing to me. With the cries of the fans urging me on I send out my two eager Pokemon to the stage! Eevee, using her iron tail, runs and hops around the stage, using her tail to leave silver streaks as she ran around the area. Pancham did his dances, awaiting his cue which soon came to him as Eevee jumps high up into the air. Quickly Pancham uses Stone Edge to create platforms for him, Eevee and me where we hopped from stone to stone, enveloped in Eevee's silver streaks. Suddenly, Eevee spits out a bunch of Shadow balls, leaving them on the platforms which Pancham smashed when he reached them. Reacting with the silver streaks the streaks turn to several different colors.

To finish my performance Pancham made his stones larger and collect in the center which crushes the streaks into rainbow powder. The powder surrounds us as we stand in the centermost stone with happy smiles on our faces. Out of sheer delight the crowd cheers louder than I've heard them cheer before. Both Pancham and Eevee hop into the air as high as possible and pose midair before falling into my arms. To be honest, I was expecting clapping and excitement but the reaction from the audience was overwhelming to say the very least.

In the end, I won by a landslide. As I stood on stage with a big smile on my face the old woman from before approaches me, clapping happily along with the crowd as she presents me with the Princess Key.

"Congratulations Serena!" The woman turns to the crowd, speaking to them in a very clear but playful voice, "Hello everyone! That was a simply amazing performance wasn't it?!" The crowd cheers even louder which made me blush a bit. "I'm glad you adored her performance for, as Mayor, I hereby give the honor of being this year's Autumn Princess to Miss Serena!"

Again the crowd roars in admiration for me, showering me with love and attention as the beautiful Princess dress was wheeled out to the stage for all too see. However, I noticed as the dress was being brought out about 20 or so boys followed it. Of course, I'm sure you could understand my confusion as I had no idea what was happening as these boys stood around me in a circle and bowed to me. Thankfully, Miss Mayor was able to help me quickly fill in the blanks.

"These fine, strapping young men you see before you are all the participants for the role of Autumn Prince and as participants they shall be dubbed 'Knights' for the remainder of the festival. While before you 20 young men, each of true heart and valor only one can climb the ranks and be crowded the Autumn Prince and stand beside our fair Princess Serena in the festival! Now by what means do our lovely Knights rise to such an honor? By facing the three trials of course! Trial one is the Trial of body where our lovely Knights must ride on backs of Rapidash and try to defeat their opponents in a jousting match! By the end of trial one half of the Knights within our group will be eliminated, leaving only ten! Trail two is the Trial of bravery. Our knights must venture in the darkest parts of the woods outside town and must return with a Pumkaboo in hand... braving the dangerous pokemon and countless natural hazards waiting within... Upon returning the Princess herself will choose the Pumkaboo that are in the best condition, only choosing four fair Knights to continue on! Finally, it's the Trial of heart as the four remaining Knights use their captured Pumkaboo in a battle with the victor sharing hands with our Princess!"

Honestly, I found the whole thing very interesting but I was rather reluctant in participating. After all, my heart had only just been broken a few months ago with the healing being very slow, perhaps it was best I didn't push it to hard so soon. Then again, it was just for a silly festival. Just for show and nothing else. Besides, who knows, it might be fun.

"With the conclusion of this Showcase I now officially announce the beginning of the Festival! In two hours the Knights will gather by the corn maze in preparation of the Jousting match! Thank you everyone and have fun!" The crowd cheered happily as the soon begin to leave the stadium to enjoy festival fair. I, however, was very tired as that whole performance had stretched me to my physical limit. It was made clear I needed a break when I went to go step down from the slightly elevated pedestal I stood on only to slip from my legs being so weak. "A-ahh?" I close my eyes as I prepare for a face plant only to realize after a few moments that it wasn't the ground I collided with. Opening my eyes I catch myself in a moment of Déjà vu as I noticed I had been caught in a hug by one of the 'knights'. It reminded me of... no, I shouldn't be thinking of him here. Looking up I saw my savior has covered in a brown cloak which concealed his face and body from me but I could tell by how he held me that he was very strong. It was almost... too familiar. Quickly I pull away from him, giggling nervously out of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I guess I just tripped over the side there hehehehe... T-thank you!"

All he does is bow slightly to me and leaves without a single word. Something about that particular boy perked my interest but I shouldn't play favorites so soon. After all, he wasn't the only boy here.

"Oh my, what a Casanova~ Rawr, if only Momma was a few decades younger~" Says the Mayor as she approaches me in a very playful tone, "It looks like your popular Serena~ I mean, it makes sense. No boy in their right mind would ignore such a lovely 16 year old lady~" Again I blush, my attention still on the odd boy who caught me. The more I thought about him the harder it was for me to resist asking about him. However, I decided I would at least hold off on asking until he and the rest of the boys were away. "T-thank you Miss Mayor..."

"Alrighty then, common Serena! We have to get you suited up and ready for the festival~" In her excitement the elderly, but spunky woman nearly drags me away to change into the dress; as she does I open my mouth to ask her something only to have her answer it before I could form the words.

"I guess you're wondering 'what does the Princess do?' and that's an excellent question! The answer is, have fun! As the Princess of the Festival you'll be riding in a ponyta pulled coach around the grounds, sampling the food, games and activities all on the house! After all, places you like are sure to be popular with the public~ Just enjoy yourself is basically what you need to do... that and attend all the major competitions and contests since you are one of the judges. Oh, and of course you'll be the lead in the End of Festival Parade!"

Nervously I chuckle in response. It seemed there was a whole lot I needed to do these next three days then I first realized but it did sound like an enjoyable experience. Who knows, maybe this festival Princess Thing might help to get my mind off... recent events. As some assistants for the Festival help me to dress up I couldn't help myself but to ask about that strange boy from before. He just kept buzzing in my mind.

"Umm... Miss Mayor... can you tell me anything about that boy that helped me earlier?..."

She looks away from her check list and raises an eyebrow at me, wondering why I would show such interest in that cloaked boy. "Hmm... well I guess so... he does have a bit of a mysterious air to him doesn't he. Honestly dearie I don't know all that much about him. He was a last minute entry to the competition, only entering yesterday evening. He told me to call him 'Red' and not refer to him by the name he put on the roster... Of course, respecting his wishes I won't tell you his real name... But other than that I know as much about him as you do honey. Why do you ask?... You interested In him?~"

I quickly shake my head to say no in response, a blush on my cheeks. "N-no! I... was just curious... that's all..." Honestly, I hadn't the foggiest idea as to why I was so curious about him... maybe it was because of the memory he brought up...? No, it was likely he just caught my attention with his friendly deed. But then that brings up another question. There was no way anyone could have reacted fast enough to catch me without knowing I was going to trip beforehand... Maybe he noticed I was tired and weak before I started walking? If so then how would he know...? I hid it well enough that the Mayor didn't even notice and she was the closest to me. I didn't know but right now wasn't a good time to linger on it. The jousting match was to start soon and I had to ready by then. I had to look my best today as I took on the role of the Autumn Princess.

Hi guys, sorry for the late update. I was as E3 for the last couple of days so... yea, no content for you. But, to make it up to you I decided to add a couple more chapters to this story and maybe add a nice lemon scene towards the end if you guys want it. Keep in mind both Ash and Serena are set to be a bit older than canon in this story. If the smexy chapie is added then there are a total of 3 chapters left so it's time to select the next story to be published. (I haven't thought up another good Amourshipping story yet so that won't be an option... sorry)

No more Lies – Specialshipping (Shipping between Red and Yellow from the Pokemon Adventures Manga... I recommend it... it's really good. WILL HAVE LEMON IN IT)

Wishing on stars –Franticshipping (Shipping between Ruby and Sapphire / Or Brandon and May depending if on game of manga series. Uses manga personalities. No lemon)

What I call home – (An original story about an oc Dex-holder in a new region called the Somia Region. Contains one made up pokemon by me.)


	10. Chapter 10 Trials of the Heart

"I sit upon my throne of beautiful autumn hue awaiting the spring to return to me. However, I do not think that waiting will be enough as all I do is sit in the silence of my caverns. Perhaps one day a storm will come and break my walls apart so I would have no choice but to face the tornado I shield myself to. After all, my walls can only withstand the strain for so long."

"Presenting your highness, Princess Serena!" the sounds of trumpets play as the pumpkin shaped carriage I rode in passes through the crowd of adoring people, chanting my name in admiration as the four Ponyta wheel me over to the Jousting match. I for one felt very flattered as I wasn't used to getting so much attention by so many people, it felt very exhilarating. After all, I was sitting here with hundreds of adoring people around me wearing a very gorgeous dress. It felt like a dream come true for me... if only he were here... to see me like this. Then it would be perfect... But I shouldn't dwell on things I left behind. After all, if he shared my feelings he would be here now with me... Right?

Anyways, I was very thankful that I didn't have to walk as my legs were still a bit shaky from my showcase performance. If I had walked much more I feared I would have tripped over something or collapsed while sampling the festival fair. Besides, traveling by carriage was much faster so I didn't have to worry about being late for anything happening. Soon we arrive at the Jousting ring were I could see some festival Organizers placing protective gear on the Rapidash meant to compete today. They were such majestic creatures, seemly straight out of fairy tale with how graceful they seemed to be. I admit, I'm not so familiar with the whole Jousting thing but I had a faint idea of how it worked. As the Princess of the fair I had my very own booth provided for me where I had the perfect view of the matches. The Booth itself was very roomy and comfortable; it was clear that Miss Mayor spared no expense to make this festival wonderful as even the arena had such fine work to it. As my coachman lead me up to my booth more trumpets played with an older man, dressed in a very appealing, soldier like costume walks to the center of the arena with a microphone. As he did the people in the Arena seats cheered in glee as he began to speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Autumn Festival Jousting match! I, Gilagine will be your MC for this wonderful clash of Knights!" I clapped along with the crowd, excited to watch the match. It has been quite a long time since I felt this excited yet nervous about anything other than my Showcases. As the crowd claps ten, very well decorated Rapidash plated in gold and silver armor run into the arena, running around the boundaries before settling next to Gilagine with five of the marvelous pokemon on each of his sides. "Will our brave and strong knights please step forward?!" From two terminals on each side of the Arena the 20 Knights step out, each also waring very lovely Armor. All of them had their helmets at their side except for one that stood on the far right. I could only assume that was the cloaked by from yesterday since he was to only one who refused to show his face. The crowd roared for them as two of them each stood next to a Rapidash, seemly absorbing the admiration of the spectators.

"Yes, 20 Knights stand before you but only 10 will leave this Arena with the chance of becoming the companion of our lovely Princess Serena! Will your highness offer some words of encouragement to our fine young Knights?"

This was a part of my job so I knew what to do. Miss Mayor had given me a script to memorize so it wasn't so surprising when Gilagine called upon me. One of the people in the booth with me hands me a microphone as I stood up and looked down upon the knights.

"Of course Sir Gilagine! Dear Knights, today you step into this ring for the chance to be called my Prince but by the end only ten will have the chance! I encourage you all to do your best! Good luck to you all and may fate be on your side!"

Gilagine raises the microphone to his mouth as he speaks once more.

"With that, it's time to begin the match! Knights, your objective is to cause the most harm to the opposing knight's armor! The victor will be determined by how well of condition your armor is in. Knocking your opponent off their steed is an automatic victory! Now Knights, to your places!"

As I watched the show I noticed how fierce it truly was as Knight after Knight were impacted by large, metal lances, causing damage to their beautiful armor by denting it as the ran towards each other on the backs of their Rapidash. Before I knew it, 8 matches had flown by with the latest one being a very close call. Each match lasted three rounds and each round consisted of two Knights on a Rapidash's back running towards each other. At first it was exciting but after the 5th match or so I began to get somewhat bored from the similarity of the matches. Though it seemed the crowd ate this stuff up like ice cream, enjoying every lick.

"You highness, would you like something to drink? A soda perhaps?"

Plus there was the whole, 'being a princess' thing. Miss Mayor said that during the festival I'll be treated like an actual princess so I would be waited on hand and foot but I found it to be a bit too much to be honest even if it was nice. Two people stood beside me the entire time which made me feel bad as it didn't look so comfortable.

"Y-yes, I would love one thank you. You may sit down if you wish. It can't be comfortable standing like that." The two look at each other, seemly surprised I would worry about their wellbeing. However, they happily accepted my offer and after getting a soda for me they sat down. Soon, the 9th match started with Gilagine introducing the next fighters.

"Alright everyone, let's welcome to the stage Conway! This Knight is from the Sinnoh region and is a master in the psychic type! Will his smarts help him wind this match and win the Princess's hand? Or will it be our other Knight, a young lad who goes simply by the name 'Red'," Hearing his name instantly re-sparked my interest as, according to Miss Mayor, Red was the 'code' name for the cloaked boy who caught me after my showcase. It seemed he kept up that mysterious vibe as Gilagine said very little about him. "Being a last minute entry to the competition we do not know much about this knight, only that he has already had a chance to charm our fair Princess~." The crowd lets out a collective 'ohhs' which made me turn a slight cerise color. "Knights, to your stations!"

From here I could feel myself at the edge at my seat, having an odd feeling of excitement deep inside me for a boy whose face I have yet to even see. Deep in my heart I wanted him to win but why...? Was it because of his kind act...? Could it be that I... had fallen in love again? I wouldn't know as my head didn't focus on it. My attention rested squarely on the match as the two Knights manned their Rapidash and places their lances in place. Again, I hear Gilagine's voice as he starts the match.

"Ready, set... JOUST!"

The two Knights run towards each other, their lances colliding violently onto each other's armor which made me gasp. 'Red' had taken the most damage with his shoulder piece heavily dented.

"Aim for the joint pieces and the rest of the armor comes tumbling down. Elementary really. You should give up 'Red' that spot by the Princess is mine!"

"..."

I could hear Conway from here and what he said made me slightly mad at him. I didn't know why I got so riled up.

"Round one goes to Conway! Knights, take your places again!" some Organizers switched out 'Red's' armor, replacing the dented pieces. Afterwards he quickly made his way back to his spot where he waited for his cue.

"Ready, Set... JOUST!"

The two Knights again clashed but this time something shocking happened as 'Red' smashed his lance against Conway, knocking him clean off his Rapidash. There was a shocked silence for a while before the entire crowd roared in pure excitement for 'Red's' out of the blue victory. As explained by Gilagine before, knocking an opponent off their Pokemon is an automatic victory! I cheered in joy, catching my two assistants off guard. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly sat down and just clapped like the rest of the crowd, my cerise blush turning more into crimson.

"Congratulations Sir 'Red' what an amazing victory! Will the next Knights please come to the stage!?"

Before I knew it the match was over, leaving me to just ride around in my coach, sampling some very delicious Festival fair and enjoy the fun activities. I even judged a small 'contest' performance which was similar to a Showcase except it was only the pokemon being shown off without clothing. It was all natural and I found it very exquisite. The next part of the Trials wasn't to begin until the next morning so I has the rest of the day to enjoy the festival fun. To close off the day there was a big, festive dance where people just partied the night away. I sat in my throne, watching the people with a slight tap in my foot.

"Princess, would you not like to dance as well? You may choose one of the organizers to dance with you if you so please." Says one of my assistants. Before I could reply however I hear a voice that was very familiar but somehow different... "She's tired from her showcase... let her rest..." Me and both of my assistants turn to face the voice only to realize it had come from the cloaked boy from before. He was leaning against one of the booths with a lemonade in hand. He didn't stick around long however. After saying that he walks off somewhere out of sight, leaving me there in my shock.

He had wandered off into the woods, vanishing completely from my sight.

"What an odd boy..."

"Indeed"

"..."

Soon, the first day of the festival came to a close and I was lead to my room which was rather luxurious. Miss Mayor wasn't lying when she said I would actually be treated like Royalty but this was just outstanding. The bath was a miniature waterfall and the bed was very large and plush. Never in my dreams could I have imagined such a wonderful place. Of course, I enjoyed it completely as I finally take the chance to relax, removing the rather uncomfortable dress I wore. It was lovely but as they say, beauty is pain. With a soft sigh I gently walk into the bath and mellow out as the warm waters wash away the soreness I felt all day. Yes, this was truly a life of a Princess, just like a fairy tale. If only I had one more thing with me then this would be a dream come true. However, beggars can't be choosers. This luxurious pampering was plenty.

Little did I know that deep in the woods were 'Red' had walked off to was a small camping site with a familiar, yellow electric mouse awaiting for his return.

"Hi Pikachu... sorry I was gone for so long buddy..."

He says as he approaches camp. Pikachu squeals with joy, jumping onto his shoulder. "I was looking out for her... since I was afraid she might push herself too far. Her performance was a very active one... hopefully she's okay..."

"Pikachu pii!" 'Red' chuckles, petting his always faithful companion.

"Tomorrow... I have to win... Then I'll tell Serena everything..."


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion

"I can feel my heart thawing to your sun since it is no longer shielded by clouds or walls. I want you to be with me again, I want to say your name without fear. Yes, seeing you will making me cry but those tears will be tears of joy. I wonder however, are you really there?"

The night quickly came and went as the morning sun stretched out through the large window that took over a wall of my room, urging me to awaken to a new day. "Wake up Serena, we have to get ready."

Even know after these three months I still feel empty without him saying those words to me or me saying them to him. Still, today wasn't one of those days where I could just ponder it as I had important things to do which I was reminded off as I hear a knock on my door.

"Serena, it's time to get ready! We have a big day planned today!"

"O-oh Yes! Of course! I'll be ready in an hour!"

"Okay Princess, if you need anything we'll be bellow waiting!"

Hehe, it was just like a fairy tale... Anyways, I need to get ready. After all, staring at the ceiling all day wasn't an option today. As I stood up I almost instantly fell to the ground as all my legs were very sore from my performance last night. I could barely stand up straight on them from how weak they were.

"Ahh... Woah Serena... once step at a time..." slowly I found my footing, preparing myself for the day ahead. If I was correct today was the second Trial where the Knights had to collect a Pumkaboo from the woods and bring it back to me... It sounded simple enough but, then again, I didn't know what was in those woods so for all I knew it was just a mess of impassible vines and roots.

Before I knew it I was back in my fancy dress being wheeled off to the edge of the forest where the remaining ten Knights stood behind a line, awaiting for the time to come. As I passed by in my carriage the bowed to me, making me blush some more. It doesn't matter how often this happens I'll never grow accustom to it which is probably for the best since after tomorrow my role as a princess is over. It appeared that this time, a young woman was the MC for this event. As I shakily walk over to my booth I watched closely, my attention being squarely on the cloaked boy called 'Red'. The competition took place near a dark forest with a large cliff by it, seemly having many dark caves.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second trial! The Pumkaboo hunt! My name is Maple and I am proud to present our remaining ten Knights!" The crowd cheer, all of them seemly excited. "During the duration of the hunt each Knight will be followed by a Fletchling with a camera attached to its leg. This way we can not only see our lovely Knights in action but also ensure no cheating is occurring. Now, does our beautiful Princess have words for our knights?"

There was my cue so again I stand and speak," My brave and loyal knights, making this far has proven your physical abilities... now you must test your courage and brave the dark forest and retrieve for me a Pumkaboo of top quality. For you my Knights I offer my prayers for your safety within the woods... May fate be on your side!" As I sit the crowd cheers, waiting in anticipation for the trial to begin.

"Excellent! As our Princess said Knights you will venture forth into the woods... each of you will be provided 5 specialized pokeballs for capturing Pumkaboo. If you run out of pokeballs without capturing a Pumkaboo you are eliminated. Each Knight has a time limit of 1 hour! If a Knight is not back here before the hour then they too will be eliminated. At the end of the competition all Pumkaboo will be returned to the wild. Now, if there are no further questions the trial will start in 3...2...1 GO GO GO!" The Knights run as fast as they possibly could, scattering into the woods with Fletchling right behind them. From here we could watch them on a large screen placed outside. As me and the crowd watch, off in the distance a familiar, Meowth shaped hot air balloon began to make its way to town.

"Argh! We've been looking for these twerps for MONTHS where are they!?" Yelled an always annoyed Jessie as she sat in the bottom of the balloon.

"Jessie's right! We've been looking for them forever! Where could they be?!" complained James as he lightly brushes his Inkay with a soft brush. "Hey don't worry yous two. Wes bound to find them! Just keep your eye pe-"As Meowth spoke he notices something that catches his attention, "Oh look yous two, looks like theres a festival going on." Instantly Jessie and James stood up to see what Meowth spoke of. "Hmm... it looks like it's the Autumn Festival... "James pulls out his little scanner and looks it over, relaying information from it to his teammates. "Apparently, since long ago this town has this festival as a tradition... They even have a festival Princess and Prince..."

"Hmm... interesting..."

"Looks like a big group of people are over there..." Meowth looks through some binoculars he had, looking around the crowd to see if there was something of interest, "Hmm... doesn't look like anything interesting it goi- Hm?" As he scans the area he finds me dressed in a fancy dress in a booth which instantly perks his attention. "Hey yous two, look at this. Looks like the short haired Twerp is here!"

Both Jessie and James look through their Binoculars, spotting me as well. "What's with the fancy get up? "Asked Jessie, slightly jealous that I would wear such an amazingly beautiful gown and seemly got the royal treatment. "I would assume that she's the Princess for this year... for the three days of the Festival she's treated as if she were a real Princess." Meowth and James noticed as Jessie watched me getting pampered she became more and more angry and jealous, suddenly yelling out in rage. "SHE gets to be a PRINCESS!? That twerp wouldn't know how to be a princess if one came over and hit her on the head! Meowth, James! We're going!"

"B-but wh-"

A fire brewed behind Jessie as she laughed. "I'll show those ingrates what REAL Princess material looks like!" Intimidated by the frightening woman the two quickly did as she wished, turning the balloon to head in the direction of the crowd.

I however was unaware they headed in my direction as I watched the hunt closely. 'Red' had climbed to the top of a tree to get a vantage point of the area, scanning the entirety of the forest when I notice he looked at something off in the distance. Instantly he jumps down from the tree and runs back towards the start line for some reason which confused me until I heard a large explosion from a Psybeam attack destroy half the stage and following it came the motto I hated to hear above all else.

"Prepare for trouble this festival is lame"

"And make it double its Jessie's turn to play"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of a terrible lead"

To reach to the stars that let Jessie win"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare for a Royal fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Wobaafet!"

I jumped to my feet, nearly falling over but somehow managing to keep my ground. "Team Rocket?! What are you doing here?!" Jessie gives me an enraged look as she yells at everyone. "Do you honestly think SHE is a good Princess?! I WOULD BE A BETTER PRINCESS IF I HAD MY ARMS TIED BEHIND MY BACK!" Miss Mayor stood up, glaring at the team of troublemakers. "Only the person who wins the Showcase in this town can be the Princess! And even if you had won, there is no way I would allow such a horrible, selfish person like you be our festival Princess! Leave now or you'll regret it!" Jessie laughs in a very evil manner, glaring right back down at the elderly woman.

"Like an old Hag like you can do anything to stop me! If I can't be Princess no one can! Go Pumkaboo! Use Shadow ball!"

"This is low... even for us..." Mumbles James as he goes along with Jessie's rampage. "Inkay, use Psybeam, full power!"

"You said it bub..." says Meowth as he pushes a button, activating a cannon from the bottom of the balloon, blasting it straight at the stadium of panicking people. Quickly the organizers leaped into action, letting out their pokemon and having them use defensive moves as the People ran for safety. Pancham, Delphox and Eevee all popped from their poke balls in order to protect me from the chaos, shielding me with their attacks.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU RUIN OUR FESTIVAL WITH its MAIN POKMON!" Miss Mayor pulls three pokeballs from her purse, throwing them out. "Fangs! Phantom! Choque! I choose you!" From the three Pokeballs came A Crobat, an Aegislash and an Electross, all seemly very high level. "How about you let this 'Old Hag' teach an ugly Gasbag like you what true beauty is all about! Fangs! Fly in close and use Confuse Ray!"

Following Miss Mayor's command the Crobat flew up to their balloon faster than what my eyes could keep up with. It moved so fast it left after images. Its speed was outrageous as just its movements seem to confuse Inkay and Pumkaboo. By the time Crobat stood still long enough for them to attack it, it was already too late as Crobat had out them into a confusion. "Now, Use Cross poison! Take them out!"

Crobat's wings turned inky purple as he heads straight for the two confused pokemon when suddenly Wobbuffet jumps out in front of them and uses counter which doubles his damage back onto him. However, Crobat was at such a high level it took down Wobbuffet with it as the poor Pokemon falls to the ground. Thankfully, Miss Mayor managed to catch her Crobat safely. "Good job Fangs my dearie. You take a long rest..."

The panic began to spread as the wild pokemon within the forest begin to rampage like crazy, attacking everything in sight. Thankfully, with Delphox, Pancham and Eevee at my side they were able to keep them from hurting anyone. Suddenly, before any of us could react Jessie activated the Cannon again, sending the blast straight at the panicking crowd of people.

"Phantom! Use King's Shield!" Miss Mayor's Aegislash summons is shield, using its defense to protect the people by taking the blast. However, thanks to its durable shield it took no damage. "Choque! Use Acid Spray!" Her slithery Electross levitates up to the balloon, not as quickly as Crobat did of course but with its thin body it was able to easily dodge any incoming attacks the confused Inkay and Pumkaboo were able to launch. Once it was close enough it launched a lime green slime which melted half the basket upon contact. "Shoot them down Choque! Flame Claw!" I was surprised to hear that attack since I never heard of it. It appeared Electross was going to use Crush Claw but suddenly, it lights its own claws on fire with Flamethrower, turning the red flames blue as the Electross flew up and not only took out both Inkay and Pumkaboo in one hit but also punched a hole in the balloon.

"Checkmate~ "As the balloon flies off from the puncture hole Meowth accidently pushes a button which shoots another beam from the cannon straight for me.

Delphox, Pancham and Eevee still struggled with the wild pokemon so I was unprotected, caught in the line of fire. The moment that only lasted seconds seemed to pass in slow motion as my eyes widen in shock. I couldn't move, my legs felt like they were glued to the ground. Aegislash managed to block most of the blast by protecting me but some of the blast was still able to get through. It seemed that Aegislash turned to try and protect me when...

Suddenly, I hear a voice yell out my name... a very familiar voice... His voice.

"Serena!" I felt someone tackle me away from the blast, forcing me to hit the ground as that someone shielded me with their body. In the flash I could feel someone pick me up in their arms and I could see shreds of brown cloth get blown in the wind as I'm carried away. All around us I could hear the sounds of collapsing as the blast broke the foundation of the stadium, making it fall all around us. In fear I close my eyes shut, clinging to the person who carried me. All I remember after that was hearing the sounds of things falling and then... everything went dark.

Several minutes pass before I open my eyes again, realizing I was inside a cave, looking up I see the cloaked boy holding me in his arms as he fell to his knees. I could only see the bottom half of his face from where I was but I could see he was in great pain. "A-ah?! Are you okay?!" I quickly ask, moving out of his arms so I was on my knees in front of him. From here not only could I tell we were trapped in here by the falling debris but also that the cloaked boy was severely injured. The back part of his cloak and cloths were completely singed off with his back sustaining severe burns. His arms had many slash marks and bruises on them. "... Hnnn..." He seemed hesitant to talk to me but in the moment I was so overtaken with worry I couldn't take it. I just suddenly burst out without a single thought. "What in the world were you thinking?! Aegislash would have protected me! Why did you do something so reckless?! You can't do things like that without thinking Ash!...Ah..." I gasped as that name passed my lips, leaving the area completely silent for a long while as I tried to process why I would say his name now of all times. Just hearing myself say his name made me feel something very odd inside me heart.

However, me just saying his name on accident wouldn't be the only shock I would receive today as I hear the cloaked boy chuckle slightly under his hood. That laugh, at first I thought maybe I was imagining it since I just spoke his name and was now thinking of him but the more I heard it the more I was sure. Slowly I reached out for the hood, peeling it back until I could see his face, clear as day in front of me.

"I guess... I couldn't hide it from you long...hu Serena...?" My hands trembled as I finished peeling the rest of the cloak away from him. In my shock, confusion and overwhelming overflow of other emotion I just stared at him with wide eyes, unable to say anything but a single word.

"Ash?

Moments passed in silence as I try to process who was in front of me, flashing a big, goofy and slightly painful smile at me. Yes, this was him... it was him... it was...

I could feel my eyes begin to water as the shock, pain, confusion, relief and overwhelming joy hit me like a bomb. Without wasting even a second I clung onto him in a tight hug and began to sob into his chest uncontrollably from the wild and violent storm brewing within me. It was like something within me just broke and unleashed the held back tears upon my eyes and heart. All I could do was yell and cry into him arms.

If I could have seen Ash's face now passed the tears that fogged my vision I would have seen a look of great guilt, pain and regret as he pulls me in close to him in a tight hug, refusing to let me go free as small tears fall down his face as well. He felt so horrible for causing me to cry like this, he hated himself for it and yet he couldn't release me. He feared if he so much as loosened his hold on me I would vanish and I shared his sentiment, grabbing onto his burned clothing. It was beyond my comprehension that he was here now, with me, after all this time apart. I had thought I have torn my heart from him but it seemed that no matter what, my heart would always crave him.

A few minutes of us crying pass, only to be broken once found my voice to speak to him but still refusing to let go as I spoke. "A...Ash... What are you... doing here...? Why were you... wearing that cloak?...Why?" Softly, I could feel Ash rest his head on mine, letting me lean my head gently on his chest where I could hear his heart beat. "Well... you said that I... could come after you if I... shared your feelings... you wrote that in the note you left me... and... well... I wanted to win this competition so I could be with you...Since I know how much you like this kind of stuff..." He hugged me tighter, seemly having an emotional moment of his own. "I'm so sorry Serena... I... never wanted to hurt you..." This, right here, felt so right... I couldn't deny it, my feelings for Ash hadn't wavered at all and having him here with me just made my heart sing arias of joy and dance a ballet of utter happiness.

"Serena... I promise... I'll tell you everything once I win and become your prince... Please... just wait a little longer. Okay...?"

Before I could reply I heard the debris being shuffled aside as people begun to dig us out from the cave.

We were free.


	12. Chapter 12 Desicion

'I don't understand it and yet... I know I cannot deny how my heart feels. It cries for you, it calls your name when it feels so very alone without me even realizing it. That is why I cry without wanting to, it's my heart yelling for you in the pit of loneliness I trapped it in. All the while I try to ignore it, believing I've left it behind as a forgotten dream. You and I... yes that was just a dream... Right?"

After being saved I was sent to my room by Miss Mayor in order to recover from the disaster of earlier however, before I left Ash had ran off into the woods, spouting some nonsense about having to catch a Pumkaboo before time's up. Of course, the contest was cancelled due to the disaster but at the same time all the other Knights managed to capture a Pumkaboo so I guess Ash thought it was only right for him to catch one too, even though he was badly injured. He just didn't know of the word quit which was a very admirable trait but at the same time doing things so recklessly will only end up hurting him worse than he already was.

Ash is strong, I know this, but I can't help but worry. As I sit in my room, a new dress on to replace the one ripped in the attack Miss Mayor enters my room with her Electross floating behind her with a crown in its hand. She sits next to me, noticing my worried and confused expression and tries to bring me ease. "Well, thanks to Phantom and the Organizers' pokemon no one in the stands were seriously injured... beyond a few cuts and light burns and we're currently rebuilding the stands. With any luck we'll be able to resume our festival this afternoon..." Her Electross, which she named Choque, floats over to me and comforts me by snuggling up against me. It may not have been the prettiest pokemon ever but it was very sweet and caring. Even so there was a question on my mind I needed to have answered.

"Miss Mayor... you knew about me and Ash didn't you...? That's why you didn't want to tell me his name back at the Showcase hall..."

I could hear her sigh softly as she realized there was no use in hiding it any longer.

"Yes dearie... I did know... You see..." She looks up at the roof, recalling the events, "He arrived shortly after you ran off and at first I didn't pay him mind but... then I heard him speak to his Pikachu about finding you it perked my interest... I noticed he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, only to find out he had ran the entire road from the last town to catch up with you... So I, being a sucker for romance stories, decided to help him out..."

"You... gave him the idea for entering to become the festival Prince... didn't you?"

"Not only that darling... I also gave him that cloak and told him not to interact directly with you or speak... but it seems Ash's hero complex made it impossible for him to resist. After all, at the showcase he noticed before any of us that you were completely drained from your competition because he knows you well... and managed to catch you when you tripped because he had kept an eye on you. He even risked getting discovered by telling your assistants you needed to rest during the festival dance..."

"..."

I was silent, petting Choque as I try to think about everything happening right now. I had believed that I had left it all in the past, it was set and done and yet... when I saw Ash's face after he saved me I couldn't hold back my tears or cries of joy... it was almost as If my heart had released all of my bottled up feelings at once. If that's so then that meant I never really left that dream behind... it just meant I had locked it away where I could no longer see it and convince myself it didn't exist at all.

"Miss Mayor... I thought... I had moved on from him... that I had abandoned the hope of being more than another friend in his eyes and yet he's here right now... suffering through horrible pain for my sake... pushing himself to his limits. Should I let that dream come back when... I thought I had left it behind...? I mean, what if he's only doing this because he feels guilt for the pain I inflicted on myself? Risking the dream again might end up hurting me more if that's so... and worse... it'll end up hurting him too..."

"... You truly are the perfect person to be the princess..." I turn to face Miss Mayor, a bit surprised by her seemly very off topic response. "You've endured many pains and have very real fears of what to do yet... through all that you care more about hurting Ash than yourself... A truly wonderful person. Yes, I can understand how you feel Serena. You're unsure whether to risk your love again like you did when you started your journey... and yes, sometimes reviving things lost in the past may lead to horrible things as doing so means you never move on... But dearie, I don't think your dream was left behind too start with... it was just scattered in pieces lingering in your heart. The risks of putting those pieces together is real... and it can be frightening... but here's a question for you my dear... What does your heart want? It sounds Cliché I know... but Ash really is a wonderful boy and if it were me I would be willing to risk pain for him."

As always, before I could give my two pokecoins on the subject there was a knock at my door with Maple's voice following it, interrupting my attempt to speak. "Miss Mayor, the Stands have been repaired and all the Knights are ready to proceed. The trials will continue upon your word ma'am."

"Ah! Excellent~!" She stands, offering her hand to me as her Electross places the crown it had upon my head," Let us go Princess, after all you are the one who decides the finalists for the third trial... Ready?" Softly I took her hand, standing up, "Yes, let's go"

Like before I was whisked away by chariot to the place the trial was now held. Due to the disaster the stands were rebuilt in a different location that seemed to be more open than the previous one with a larger area for battling. Here, standing on ten slightly elevated pedestals were the ten Knights, each having Pumkaboo out in front of them for me to judge. On the very end I find Ash, now free of his cloak and wearing his regular clothing. I could see several bandages on him, covering his many wounds that had been inflicted on him by him saving me. Approaching my booth I awaited my cue, looking at all the Pumkaboo from afar.

"Welcome back to the continuation of the Second Trial my good ma'ams and sirs! With all of our Knights here it is time for our Princess to choose the best of the group... from those she chooses the Knights will do battle only with their Pumkaboo and the victor shall share in the honor of being crowded Festival Royalty alongside our lovely princess Serena!"

Being as most of the people from before where hurt the spectators for this round was a bit less than before However, there were still those many who were diehard fans of the festival and came despite their injuries. They cheered loud and proud as I stand and give the crowd a light bow to show respect.

"We shall have the Knights present their Pumkaboo one by one... and from this group of ten only four will proceed! The Princess shall choose the Largest, Smallest, Cutest and scariest of the Pokemon so without further ado! Will Knight one please step forward!?"

Of course, all the Pumkaboo had something rather unique about them so it was difficult to choose just four. A Boy named Rave won for cutest as he had managed to find a shiny Pumkaboo and I couldn't resist its sparkly charm. For scariest I choose this odd looking Pumkaboo that had misshaped tummy eye holes which were more slanted than normal. I believed his name was Butch or something along those lines. Largest went to a boy named Michel as he had caught one so massive he could likely ride around on it!

Finally came the smallest... and that prize went to Ash as his Pumkaboo was so tiny it was almost as small as my head. Apparently Ash had discovered the little guy under some rubble of the fallen stands and helped it. In return for his kindness the Pumkaboo agreed to go and help Ash with this Trial which put him where he is now. My only concern was whether or not the little guy would suffice for battling as now that the second trial was done the third would begin without pause. As the Knights who didn't make the cut were escorted from the battle field Miss Mayor approached the victorious boys, clapping joyfully for them.

"Congratulations Knights! You've all done well to make it this far! However, from this point only one of you will win... and how will you win you might wonder... Well in an all-out battle royal! All of you will battle at the same time and take each other out, no holds bar!"

I of course watched carefully, awaiting anxiously for everything to start. To be honest, even after all this time I still didn't know what I should do. Should I take the chance and let my heart have as it wants? After all, what'll happen once I meet Ash's other friends... will I get jealous again? Does Ash actually love me or is this all out of guilt... I guess I'll just have to wait and see since I had no other choice. My involvement in choosing my Prince was done... or so I believed.

A battle soon unleashed itself upon the field as all four Pumkaboo went out in an all-out brawl. The largest one was targeted first as everyone assumed that one would be the biggest threat with its size... well everyone except Ash who instructed his Pumkaboo to remain as far from the conflict as possible. At first I assumed it was so the little thing wouldn't be knocked out right away but it turns out it was for a totally different reason all together which I soon discovered as the other two Pumkaboo quickly disposed of the larger one, using a flurry of shadow balls to crush it. Suddenly, out of nowhere one of attacking Pumkaboo, the one dubbed as the most frightening fainted.

"Destiny bond... thought if I couldn't win then I would at least take someone down with me!" says Michel as he recalls his Pumkaboo into its ball, shining a smirk Butch as he too recalled his Pumkaboo.

"Meh, maybe next year"

Now only Ash and Rave remained, the Shiny vs the Tiny. Of course, I sat at the edge of my seat, watching as the two Pumkaboo circled each other slowly. Shiny had taken some damage from assaulting the larger Pumkaboo while Tiny was as fresh as could be, having sustained no damage at all. Even so, many thought of Ash's Pumkaboo as weak simply because it was so very small, almost like a baby. But I had faith. If Ash choose it then there had to be something special about it right?

"Well well, looks like Mister 'Red' finally took off his cloak. Too bad this competition didn't include charming the Princess then maybe you would have had a chance... But the road ends here for you buddy! Pumkaboo! Use Shadow Ball!" Instantly I stood up, my hands to my heart as I watch the shadow ball head straight for Tiny with a very powerful force. Unknown to me Miss Mayor stood nearby with a soft smile on her face. "It seems you really do care for him Princess dearie... Yes, that boy is a wild spirit..." I heard her but did not reply as I watched the battle begin. I knew as the Princess I shouldn't be bias but it would be a lie if I didn't desire Ash to come out victorious.

Just as the Shadow Ball was about to hit Tiny it suddenly vanishes, leaving the collective spectators staring in awe as the it re-emerged from Shiny's shadow and hits him with critical damage. "Shadow sneak?! B-but a move like that can only be learned by higher level Pumkaboo... " I hear Maple exclaim.

"Yeah, that's right. You shouldn't judge a pokemon by its size... the smaller the pokemon the faster it is dearie... faster pokemon tend to be smarter and much more cunning... so it makes sense such a tiny Pumkaboo would had the an advantage in such a fight dearie... however..." Miss Mayor explained how Ash's Pumkaboo worked, watching the battle closely, "Because it is smaller it's not nearly as powerful as the larger Pumkaboo. Ash can keep delivering small, sneaky attacks like that but if that shiny one managed just one hit it'll be all she wrote..."

Shiny turned to face Tiny, preparing to deliver a powerful shadow ball at it only to have it behave strangely for some reason. Tiny had used confuse Ray to throw off its opponent and escape from the dangerous position it was in. However, confusion can be overcome sometimes and the Shadow ball does launch, hitting Tiny in the back. The damage was not only critical but super effective, seemly leaving the tiny pokemon out for the count. It did try to move but it seemed to low heath to do so. Rave tried to command his Pumkaboo to finish it but in its confusion it kept hurting itself instead.

"Pumkaboo! Hold on! You can't give up now, we're so close! GET UP!" I could see from Ash's expression that he already saw himself defeated. Even from the stands people could hear Ash yell desperately for his Pumkaboo to get up. He didn't want to lose here, he couldn't lose here, that was the mindset he had. He trembled at the thought that he might not be here next to me tonight, it terrified him to no end. I couldn't watch this, it hurt me to see Ash shiver like he did and cry out so desperately to his pokemon... it was just like back at the first gym he challenged in Kalos... just like when I found him again. From here, I could see it as clear as day, he feared not being by me and that fear was real...

"Don't do it, Ash!" I could feel everyone's eyes look at me but I did not care," Don't give up! Weren't you the one who told me that!? DON'T GIVE UP! NOT UNTIL THE VERY END!" My voice echoed throughout the area as Ash stared at me like a Deerling in the headlights. However, soon his stare was broken as his Pokedex vibrated. One swift look at it and a smirk spread across Ash's face, the one he had only when he had a crazy, stupid plan so insane it just might work. "You heard the Princess Pumkaboo! Get up! You can do it!"

Slowly the Pumkaboo rose from the ground, staying shakily in the air as it tried to keep from collapsing again. There was a determined smile upon the pokemon's face as he could feel Ash's drive carry over to him as he too wished not to fail. "Use Pain Split!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the tiny Pumkaboo ram into the larger one, surround itself in a red glow as the damage both endured was split evenly among the two pokemon. Shiny threw Tiny back as it finally shook free from its confusion. Rave grits his teeth as he realizes this attack was the last as did Ash. It was now or never.

"Pumkaboo! Use Shadow ball! FULL POWER!" He commanded, making his pokemon gather power for the ghostly orb of darkness. On Ash's side however, he had a different plan in mind.

"Pumkaboo! Use Foul Play!" Swiftly tiny went in, going to deliver the final blow. AS the two Pumkaboo made contact the Shadow Ball explodes, throwing up dust around the two pokemon and leaving the audience, including myself, in suspense. Ash and Rave both seemed to stare out into the smoke seemly unblinking. However, before either of them could see who had one Miss Mayor Spoke.

"hmm... Maple, bring the rule book... I have a feeling this time around might now be like every other festival..." Maple raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean Ma'am?"

"Just watch and see for yourself, dearie..."

As the smoke clears everyone is shocked to see the result of the battle. On either side, both Pumkaboo laid on their backs out cold.

"It's a Tie?! B-but we've never had a tie before!" cried Maple as she stood from her chair. From the stands you could hear the crowd whispering as to what was going on. Miss Mayor only laughed as she stands up.

"This is why I asked for the rule book but who needs that dusty old thing..."She walks over to me, signaling that I stand in front of my booth as clears her voice and grabs the microphone from Maple, speaking into it. "Will our remaining two Knights please step before the princess please?" Both Ash and Rave look at each other for a moment before approaching me, standing before me.

"Usually, the victor of the Battle Royale would become our fair prince and never before in my life time did we ever have a tie... except once... Back when I was the Princess of this competition. And as the Mayor of my time did I shall also do... let the Princess decide her Prince!"

In that second I felt my heart drop down into my gut as Miss Mayor approaches me with the Prince's crown, a smile upon her face. "M-miss Mayor I can't I-I..."

"Yes you can my dear... It looks like fate is allowing you to choose... use this chance my dear..." She whispers to me as she carefully slips the glittering, golden crown into my shaking hands. Ash and Rave both bow down to one knee, looking down as they both anticipated my decision.

"I know it's scary my dear... love is a terrifying thing... However, you must decide now what your heart really wants. Your body may tremble with fear that will pass. Your mind id racing with thoughts and that will slow but... I have a feeling that the feeling in your heart will not just vanish because...he is a part of it... a part of you. Now you must decide whether or not to accept that piece missing from your heart and complete it or to leave it behind forever... Go, you can do it my dear Serena..."

With those words Miss Mayor backs away from me, leaving me with crown in hand and two boys before me. She was right in what she said. If I choose Ash then I'll be returning to that dream again and allowing the love within me shine brightly... but if I choose Rave that love will be left behind and I'll be left without risk of being so utterly hurt like before.

Two boys, one crown, one future...

With a delay in my steps I approach the boys in front of me, moving as slowly as the time around me seemed to. Seconds seemed like hours to me as did it to the two men before me now, as if time was at a standstill. I left the crown up above, carefully lowering it to the head of the boy I choose...

But...

Who will I Choose?


	13. Chapter 13 Until it becomes a Pumpkin

"Upon the sky, radiant with a moon so full and golden in color surrounded by the inky darkness of space, a shower of different, illuminating hues full up the sky as people celebrate in glee. This show of lights marks the final night of fall, welcoming in the frigid hug of winter as it returns from its long lasting slumber. Here, arm in arm with my precious prince of the sun I sit; watching the glorious sky from a slow moving float. Nothing could compare to the feeling of joy within today as the winter around me began the spring inside me was free for all to see"

The fireworks roared loudly as they explode above, forming in the shapes of assorted pokemon heads and other various shapes. Along with the fireworks the crowds of hundreds too roared as the final night of partying marked the conclusion of this year's fall festival. Here, on top of a brilliantly decorated float I sat watching the last big bash before the clock struck 12, thus bringing an end on the spell I placed upon these three enchanting nights. To think these days all began with a nightmare so horrifying I questioned whether or not my heart would ever find peace and love again. Now I find myself sharing this spot above with another, my beloved prince whom I waited for since the day I first saw him.

However, I know that this fairytale could not last much longer. Soon the spell will end and all will turn back to a plain old pumpkin and I have to wonder "Will that suffice? Can this dream thrive without the fairy tale?" I guess only time can provide that answer but for now I only must marvel at the story unfolding now for I live in the moment and in this moment I find myself beside my Knight made Prince.

"Serena..."

I look up at the perfect, ravishing face of my fellow royal, tilting my head carefully as I reply.

"Yes Ash?"

I could see how gently he looked at me, making me feel as my skin was crawling as his gorgeous topaz eyes gazed into mine. I always dreamed of having his eyes stare at me like this but no amount of dreaming could make me feel like I did now.

"Why did you choose me?"

-Flashback—

Slowly, I approach the two men bowed before me, crown in hand as the collective stadium stare at me in anticipation. I, for one still struggled in an internal conflict as I looked back and forth between the men. Do I choose love with Ash and risk the chance of my dreams being once again crushed by heartache or do I choose the other, deciding instead to shield myself from the tasty temptation of love in order to reach for other dreams?

Ash had done nothing at all to me, never intending harm upon me but he still did so due to my jealousy. Yes, I blamed Ash in part for this fear of love brewing inside me but mostly I blamed myself. After all, it is I who chased him without once considering his life between the years of our last meeting, believing that he would be as infatuated with me as I was him. It was a chase based on the foolish dream of a child who hadn't even a loose grip on reality. So when I did locate him it hurt me to find he hadn't even recalled my name. It hurt, but I disregarded the pain repeating to myself 'Love hurts sometimes.'

Soon I found us travelling together along with Bonnie and Clemont and we acted as if we were a family, tied by a powerful bond. I felt as if our bond was special, as if it was something he held dear. Of course, I do not believe he did not but I was a fool to think he's never had such a bond before. Misty, May, Dawn... Iris... all these girls he had befriended and all these girls he shared this bond as well. I, so naïve to believe he wouldn't befriend other girls, exposed myself to this pain and I paid the price for it as he unintentionally inflicted a mortal wound upon my heart and soul with the assistance of my jealousy.

Instead of facing him about my pain and suspicion that he might harbor special feelings for those other girls and not me... I ran... I ran far away beyond his reach all based on a suspicion without any proof. Ash had every right to be confused, every right to become enraged at me for how foolishly I behaved. After all, I should have recognized real life isn't a movie where life goes peachy keen and I should have taken his feelings and past into consideration. I believed I would never see him again, having severed our bond after running away like I did.

But to my shock I did see him again, chasing after me as I ran away. He posed as a Knight so that he might become my Prince. He saved my life, risking revealing himself to me all to keep me safe. He had overcome severe injury to capture a Pumkaboo in order to fight to be by me for this festival. Even after the horrible mistake I had made and the awful way I had hurt him he did all this for me.

He came for me...

Now he bowed here before me, likely with a racing heart beat as he too awaited my decision. Looking at his face I could see worry, anticipation and pain on it as his eyes squeezed tight. No matter what I told myself I knew I loved him and I knew I couldn't stand to hurt him anymore than I did. So, I listened to what my heart commanded of me, even in its fractured state.

"Sir Ash... I hereby decree that you shall be my Autumn Prince!"

Placing the crown upon his head he instantly stood on his feet and embraced me in a tight hug. It occurred so quickly I didn't have a moment to react as he nearly crushed me. I could hear a collective 'ohhh' all around us but paid it no heed as my face was covered in a deep, cherry shaded blush. Soon, I could feel little droplets of liquid dripping on my shoulder, causing me to copy him as I embraced him.

Together we cried, bother overjoyed and relieved if the decision I made. His next words solidified my decision as they left his lips. "I'm so sorry... Serena..."

-Now—

"I choose you... because I... love you Ash... I love you with every bit of my being. No amount of running or heartache could change that..."

He chuckles, making me tilt my head in confusion as he does. "Really?... Well..." Carefully, he places his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb on my lip; reviving a familiar cherry color on my cheeks.

"I love you too..."

A dream come reality, a fairytale true, a love born from a wish was what this was as our lips, ever so carefully and passionately, touched together in a delicate and passionate kiss, around us people cheered in glee with Miss Mayor laughing like a school girl as she saw us. We however hadn't a care as our kiss slowly became deeper and much more passionate. Never did I want this night to end but as our lips broke apart the clock struck 12

The carriage was a pumpkin again.


	14. IMPORTANT INFO

This story still has one chapter left to be posted and I am currently writing it. Basically, this is an update…

DO NOT CONSTANTLY E-MAIL ME ABOUT UPDATING MY CHAPTERS! YES, I UNDERSTAND IT IS FRUSTRATING TO WAIT BUT THERE ARE MANY, MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THINGS I HAVE TO TEND TO LIKE WORK, COLLAGE AND FAMILY!

If this occurs again I will cease to post any more Amourshipping content, thank you for your understanding.


End file.
